Of Snakes and Lions
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Hermione is thrown back in time where SS and LM are 7th years. The Gryffindors ignore her but two Slytherins decide she is worth their time. SS/HG/LM. READ WARNINGS INSIDE. Don't like, don't click. Probably OOC, AU, not canon
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is SS/HG/LM and will include slash. If things like this offend you, turn back now because this is not the fic for you. I am writing this for the fans of Professors pet that were interested in slash. Again, I also realize I have put this under SS/HG... my reasons for this is because fanfiction only give me two characters to choose from. I am not an innocent so if things of sexual nature bother you.. don't read this fic.

...

"I still don't see what the big deal is." Ron muttered "It's just a book."

"It's a big deal because the book is rare and old... I may never have a chance to get that book again." Hermione yelled back

"Then go by yourself Hermione – I refuse to step foot down there."

Hermione turned to look at Harry, "Are you going to chicken out too?"

"Umm, It's not chickening out Hermione. There really has to be another way to get the book."

Hermione glared and walked away from the two boys, she didn't like the idea of going into Knock Turn Alley either but the book in question was rare, old and within her reach; one of only four in existence. They had promised they would go with her two weeks prior, but now they had changed their minds and left her with two choices... forget the book or go alone.

She pondered her options, weighing each carefully. The rational part of her mind told her to forget the book; it was too risky to go into Knock Turn Alley with a few death eaters still on the loose. The Hermione part of her brain told her she wanted that book... it was a once in a lifetime chance.

With her mind made up, she squared her shoulders, straightened her back, made sure her wand was securely in her hand and went in the direction of the book.

Knock Turn Alley was dingy, smelled bad and had loads of witches and wizards that looked as if they hadn't seen a shower or comb in years. She walked past the different shops, not making eye contact with anyone or talking to anyone either; all she wanted to do is get the book and get out.

Once she reached the old bookstore, she walked inside and went straight to the counter. She had heard that the storeowner had the book under lock and key to avoid it being stolen. She hit the little bell and waited patiently until the little old man emerged from the back smelling of rotten eggs.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here?" The old man asked with a smile of missing, broken and blackened teeth.

"I'm here to purchase the 'Thomason book of ancient Potions'" she replied with firmness in her voice. She didn't dare show weakness here.

The old man eyed her critically; "I want to see your payment. I can't risk a book like that walking out of here."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her money pouch from her pocket, "I think this will be sufficient" she stated, handing the man the pouch. The old man walked over to the back counter and emptied the pouch. Once he had finished counting, he gave her a nod.

"I will get you the book... feel free to glance around a bit as it will take me a few minutes to break the wards around it."

Hermione frowned, "I want my money pouch until you return. I have something to protect as well as you do." she stated.

He tossed her the pouch, went to the back of the store and into a second door. Hermione tucked the pouch back into her pocket and started browsing the shelves, after all, she didn't think she would be back here anytime soon... or ever.

The shelves were full of antique looking books. The books were on everything from Dark magic to Potions and everything in between. Once she reached a shelf in the very back, she scanned the titles for any she couldn't live without... she'd give the man a bank note if need be.

She could feel magic coming from some of the books... she avoided those as best she could – no telling what they were capable of. She picked up a book about Merlin and another about the uses of moonflower. She had enough left in her pocket for both of them. Happy with her findings, she started towards the counter once more when a small, brown leather bound book caught her eye. She didn't feel any darkness coming from the book and she also noticed the book was without a visible title. She slipped the two books under her left arm and pulled the brown book from the shelf.

"Strange, no title on the front either." she muttered to herself.

She flipped the first couple pages and still didn't find a title, not to mention the book was in a language she wasn't familiar with.

"Well, so much for that." She said with a sigh and went to put the book back. As her hand reached out, a small piece of parchment fell from the back of the book and landed gracefully at her feet. She slipped the book back into place and picked up the little paper, fingering the delicate edges carefully.

"I've got the book Miss." the old mans voice rang from the front of the store.

Hermione tucked the paper in her pocket without thinking and walked towards the counter to pay for her books.

"Find anything you like?" he asked, pointing to the two books in her arms.

"Yes I did." she replied, "I must say you have a large selection here."

The old man grinned again, showing his ugly smile, "Many years of collecting." he said shortly.

Hermione once again pulled the pouch from her pocket. As she did, the little paper fell out of her pocket. She bent over to pick it up, she could see writing on the inside.

"Whatcha got there?" The man asked in curiosity.

"Paper fell out of a book I was looking at." She replied, still fingering the paper. She finally unfolded the small missive and read the words. They were in a different language and she didn't have a clue what they said. When she finally muttered the last word, the paper erupted into a ball of fire and she vanished from the shop, leaving the shop owner with his mouth hanging wide open.

* * *

Two days later, Hermione woke up to the sound of voices whispering around her. She tried to open her eyes but the sunlight was blinding and gave her an instant headache.

"She's alive" one of the voices stated, a male voice at that.

"Have you ever seen her before?" another voice whispered, this time if was a woman.

"Not that I can recall." the male stated.

Hermione could hear the man walking closer to her, "Are you alright dear?"

She turned her head slightly and groaned in response.

"I don't think she is." The woman stated, "Lets get her to the wing to be checked out."

Once she was in the wing, she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The bed she was laying in was white metal. The walls were a yellowish color and held moving painting.

"Don't try to sit up just yet dear." the man stated from her left.

Hermione turned her head and smiled, "Hello Professor Dumbledore."

"You know who I am?" He asked with a questioning look

"Of course I do... I've been at Hogwarts for seven years... I hope I know who you are."

Albus Dumbledore frowned, "I'm sorry Miss, but I know all of my students and you are not one of them."

Hermione looked at him again, closer this time and realized something was wrong... Dumbledore was younger.

"You say you are a student here -- who are your Professors?" Dumbledore asked

Hermione frowned at him, "Flatwick is charms, transfiguration is McGonagall, Snape is Potions, Malfoy is D.A.D.A, Sprout is Herbology..."

"Miss" Dumbledore stated with his hand raised, "Did you say Snape and Malfoy?"

"Yes, you know, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy." she replied looking at the man that was confusing her.

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

"It's the truth." She stated, starting to get a bit angry

"It's impossible because both Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy are 7th year students."

Hermione looked over to her Professor and fainted without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm going to be honest. I am not sure the actual year it would be for Hermione in her 7Th. year. If there is anyone who knows, PM me so I can change it accordingly.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione woke up for the second time and realized she was still in the wing. It was a dream, it had to be – there was no way Snape and Malfoy were students, besides, her time turner was still in her room making it impossible for her to have traveled back in time.

She sat up slowly and continued to look around. Seeing no one, she placed her feet on the ground and made a run for it, she had to see for herself.

She made it as far as the third floor before Dumbledore stopped her.

"Miss, I cannot allow you to run about the school when I have no idea who you are."

"This is getting ridiculous Professor" she said with an aggravated sigh, "and I don't find this... joke, funny in the least. You know who I am; I am Hermione Granger. H.e.r.m.i.o.n.e G.r.a.n.g.er."

Dumbledore raised his hand once again, "Please Ms. Granger, come to my office so we can sort this business out."

Feeling like she had no choice, she nodded and followed him to the Stone Gargoyle. Once they reached his office, she took a seat across from his desk and waited patiently – she half-expected Ron and Harry to jump out yelling 'gotcha '.

"Now, Ms. Granger. You say you attended her for 7 years... What year do you believe this to be?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and sighed, "1997"

Dumbledore sat back and shook his head, "I'm afraid the year is 1977, you seem to be missing 20 years." He replied

"Impossible" Hermione replied, "I was just in Knock Turn Alley buying a book. I'm sure I would realize if 20 years were missing."

"What in Merlin's name were you doing in a place like that... Were you in Slytherin?"

Hermione almost gagged at the comment, Her in Slytherin... I think not.

"I was and am in Gryffindor" she stated proudly with her arms crossed over her chest.

Dumbledore stood from behind his desk and walked around the room, muttering quietly to himself. Hermione watched the man play scenario after scenario through his mind, looking for anything that would bring this situation to light.

"Ms. Granger" Dumbledore started with a thoughtful look, "What was the last thing you remember?"

Hermione leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, if they were playing a joke on her they were doing a damned good job at it.

"I went to the book shop in Knock Turn Alley to buy a rare book. I showed the shop owner my money and he went back to grab the book for me. I looked around, selected two more books and walked back to the counter." She paused for a second; "Oh and I looked at a book that was without a title. When I went to put the book back, a piece of paper fell out. I picked up the paper and put it in my pocket, then went to pay for the books. Once I pulled my money pouch out, the little paper fell out and I picked it up to read it."

"Do you remember what the paper said?"

Her brows furrowed in concentration, trying desperately to remember it, " It was in a different language but I don't remember the words." she finally stated.

"What did the book look like?" Dumbledore asked with concern, something Hermione did not miss.

"Brown, old, no title and in a different language as well... why?" she asked

The old professor sat down while shaking his head – he had a feeling he knew what happened.

"About 15 years ago" Dumbledore started, " A wizard by the name of Robert Stanley was creating spells that would allow time travel. He was foreign, but no one knew where he was from exactly. During his experiments, he created logbooks of the different spells he created and tried – eight to be exact. Stanley was never able to prove his spells worked and died about 12 years ago."

Hermione was wracking her brain trying to remember if she had ever read anything about the man.

"When Stanley died, The ministry cleared out all of his research but only 7 of the 8 books were found." He paused again, "The books were all the same – plain and brown."

"So you think I picked up the 8Th book and the spell was a time travel spell?"

"That is what I believe." he stated, " The problem is, With Stanley dead... I don't know how to send you back. His research was never completed and as far as I know the other 7 books were destroyed."

Hermione groaned and sat back in her chair, she didn't want to be here, she wanted her friends.

"So what do I do Professor?" she asked

"You have no choice but to stay here and start over while we look for a solution." He stated firmly, "However, the Gryffindor girls dorms are filled to capacity this year as we had a few transfers so you will be staying in a private room until we can send you back."

"That doesn't sound too bad" she thought to herself,

She nodded, "I guess it's the only choice I have."

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione and Dumbledore walked through Diagon Alley to get her some new supplies and robes. He decided to keep her in Gryffindor, he didn't feel a resort was necessary.

She was glad to still have her wand but other then that she had nothing but the clothes on her back. It was frustrating. They purchased her books, quills, ink, Gryffindor robes and normal clothes to wear underneath; she was set for the most part.

They went back to the castle where Dumbledore showed her the room in which she would be living in. It wasn't huge but it was big enough for her. The room was bare with the exceptions of a small dresser, a double bed and a vanity with a mirror. The room was also connected to a small plain bathroom.. At least she didn't have to share.

Dumbledore gave her the new schedule, wished her good night and left her alone. She had no friends here, she had no books other then her school books and she was without Crookshanks as well... she was not a happy camper.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Hermione made her way down to The Great Hall for breakfast. She felt like crap. She wasn't able to sleep much the night before as her thoughts were constantly going back to her own time. She was also nervous about starting classes today. Granted, she had been going to Hogwart's for seven years already, but now students she didn't know surrounded her and the first day jitters were hitting her full force.

She slowly walked into The Great Hall and made a beeline for the Gryffindor table. The first thing she noticed was the Gryffindor's seemed to close ranks, a silent way of telling her she wasn't welcome. She ignored the antics and found a vacant spot of the end of the table. She pulled a small amount of food onto her plate and ate with her eyes down cast. Normally, she wasn't a shy person, but the reaction she had been getting this morning was slightly disturbing.

The first thing was when she stepped out of her room wearing her Gryffindor robes. A girl with long black hair spotted her and frowned. At first, Hermione thought the girl to be Slytherin but upon closer inspection, the girl was Gryffindor.

"Ooooooooooookay" She muttered to herself, confused as to why the girl would look at her like that.

She shrugged her shoulders and continued to make her way down to breakfast.

Hermione had finished her meal and started for her first class of the day – she wanted to get there early so she would have a seat in the back.. She didn't want to bring attention her way.

The class slowly filled in and Hermione ignored the whispers from around the room. She stared at the cauldron in front of her and prayed for the day to end quickly so she could retreat to her room and hide out.

She took a quick peak around and noticed the tables were all full except hers... she was being black listed for some reason.

Five long minute later, The Potions Professor walked in and took a look around the room, spotting her instantly.

"A new student!" the man said in an overly happy voice, "What is your name dear?" he asked

"Hermione Granger, sir." she replied simply

"Ah yes, very good... Now Ms. Granger, are you up to level with seventh year potions?"

"Yes sir" she replied; once again not offering additional information.

The professor eyed her for a moment, seemingly in thought before he asked, "Tell me, How good is your brewing?"

Hermione looked around and noticed the lot of curious faces staring in her direction. She squared her shoulders and decided to put these people in their place a bit, she wasn't going to stay shy and reclusive... she was in class – her element – and they were _not_ going to intimidate her.

"I successfully brewed Polyjuice Potion in second year and before I came here I had just mastered Wolfsbane Potion... I received high marks in Potions through out my education."

The professor looked dumbstruck, "That's quite an accomplishment for a witch of your age." He stated then gave her a smile.

"Thank you sir."

The professor gave a nod in her direction and proceeded to tell the class about the day's potion. Hermione smiled at the easiness of the potion having been taught that very potion in sixth year.

"Have you heard of this potion before Ms. Granger?" The Professor's voice suddenly boomed

Hermione startled for a split second, having a Potion Professor that didn't act like she had the plague was a change for her.

"I learned to brew this potion last year sir."

Whispers suddenly rose around the room, as did the eyebrows of her Professor, "I'm impressed" he stated simply.

This time Hermione nodded and waited for him to start the class, she was ready to brew – it would take her mind off everything.

He gave the instructions to observe the ingredients carefully before going to the supply cabinet but Hermione didn't need to... the potion was a simple one – for her at least. She made her way to the ingredient cabinet without opening her book and gathered the supplies she needed. She double checked, reading through the list in her mind once more before she made her way back to the table – and then froze.

She had picked the seat in the middle out of habit. She had sat between Harry and Ron for so long, she didn't thinks twice before selecting the middle seat at the new table. Unfortunately for her, the two boys that took the seats of where her best friends would normally sit, were the two she hoped to avoid at all cost... Malfoy and Snape.

"I see you two have finally decided to make an appearance." The professor stated while looking at Severus and Lucius.

"Sorry sir" both replied in unison.

"Just don't let it become a habit." He replied, "Now, This here is Hermione Granger and she will be at your table for the rest of the year... I suggest you get along." He finished in a warning voice.

"Yes sir" both replied in unison once more.

Hermione took her seat but didn't speak to either of them, nor did they speak to her. She concentrated on brewing her potion and ignoring the two that watched her as she made the potion without referring to her book once... The professor also noticed.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Snape was smirking at her, "You messed up the potion you know." he stated calmly.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "Did I now?" she asked in a knowing voice.

"Yes" Lucius added, "You see, it appears you may be better off opening your book as you skipped a step."

_Were they insulting her work?_

" I can assure you, that I did not muck up my potion." she replied while giving her potion a final clockwise stir.

She peered down into her cauldron and smiled at the perfectly brewed potion then raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Granger? Do you need help?"

"Uh, no sir. I – uhh- I'm actually finished and wanted to know if you needed a sample."

The professor smiled, "I suggest you check your potion Ms. Granger... It is impossible for you to be finished already.. The potions takes a full hour and a half."

"Sir, would you just come check it? I'm positive it is of passing quality."

The professor sighed and moves from his desk to the back of the room, all eyes of the students were watching to see if she had in fact – screwed up.

The professor looked into the cauldron and frowned... it was the perfect color and consistency.

"How did you do this?" he asked

"She skipped a few steps sir." Malfoy replied, "We told her she messed it up."

The professor glared at Lucius, " Mr. Malfoy, if you would have taken the time to look at the potion, you would be able to see that it is indeed perfect."

"How?" Severus asked, "surely this... Gryffindor isn't above the rest of us."

"Ms. Granger, would you mind explaining?" The Professor asked.

"Well sir" she started, "You can add the snake scales at the same time as the bat saliva... it saves about twenty minutes and doesn't mess up the potion."

The professor seemed to run it through his head then smiled, "I'm surprised no one had thought of that... it does make sense."

"My old potions professor was a very smart man." she stated

The professor smiled, "It would appear so Ms. Granger... it would appear so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The class ended about half-hour later and Hermione was more then happy to be out of that room. She had apparently made the other students uncomfortable with the fact that she was slightly more advanced then the lot of them... but they didn't know about her strive to be ahead of the game either.

Hermione made a bee line once again back to her room. She had a free period and would rather spend it alone then have a ton of students staring at her like she had grown a third leg. As she rounded the last corner, a voice called out behind her.

"Hey.. Wait up"

Hermione groaned, she would know those voices's anywhere. She turned and came face to face with Severus and Lucius.

"Where did you learn that?" Severus asked

"From my old school." she said quickly

"Who was your professor?" Severus asked

Hermione groaned; she didn't need this. He would think she was a loon if she told him the truth.

"Professor Sanders" she replied quickly, "brilliant man really"

Lucius was about to reply when the same black haired Gryffindor from the morning approached, "Show off" she replied dryly, "And I would watch who you associate with" she added with a pointed glare in Severus and Lucius's direction, " Slytherins are an... Unseemly lot."

Hermione shook her head, " I will choose who I speak with and who I don't. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

"Your call" and with that, the girl walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione frowned as the girl walked away, She had no idea what she had done to make the Gryffindor upset with her – she hadn't been here long enough.

"That was Samantha Foxton." Severus stated, "She's not wrapped to tightly."

Hermione shook her head, "It's not just her – all the Gryffindor's are shunning me and I don't know why."

"They think your the one from the Prophecy." Lucius stated, "The rumors are practically flying around the school about your arrival."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. She had enough about Prophecies for one life time.

"Do I even dare ask?" she wondered out loud.

Lucius shrugged, "A prophecy was discovered over the summer, That a girl would come from another time and change the way things would take place in the future. It was rather vague, but it was enough to send everyone in a tizzy as time travel is not exactly understood or accepted."

"Well maybe the girl from the Prophecy would change things for the good. One would think they wouldn't jump to conclusions." She stated in hope they wouldn't pin her for that... even though it was most likely true.

"The girl could also change things for the bad and with them not knowing for sure, I wouldn't expect to be invited to tea anytime soon." Severus added.

Hermione sighed, Her life was never just boring and normal. Not only had she helped defeat Voldemort since the tender age of eleven, now she was stuck twenty years in the past, talking to a pair of slytherins and being ignored by the Gryffindors... it was irritating.

She also realized that Snape and Malfoy probably hadn't figured out she was a _Mudblood, _and once they did, she was sure it would add to her list of why she shouldn't be liked.

"Thanks for letting me know, but I really just want to get inside." She stated quickly, she wanted to be alone.

Severus and Lucius gave her an odd look, but nodded her farewell and walked away, leaving her to disappear into her room for the rest of her free period.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

A few days had passed since the incident with Samantha and things had only gotten worse. Samantha had apparently told the rest of the Gryffindors that Hermione was consorting with Slytherins, which only made their suspicions of her being there to change things for worse grow stronger.

She continued to sit at the end of the Gryffindor table like an outcast and receive dirty looks from almost all of them... including some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws – the Slytherins just ignored her completely.

Her routine was the same everyday. She would wake up, go classes and attend meals before returning to her room for the rest of the day. The only variation was when she would go to the Library and check out a few books – she never stayed to read, she would just go back to the solitary confinement she called her room to avoid the stares and discomfort that came from them.

When Saturday rolled around, Hermione was already tired of hiding out in her room. She needed some fresh air and a trip to the lake was in order. As she walked through the halls, two things would happen. The students would either stop talking completely as she passed by or would gather closer and whisper to each other.

She ignored it all and made her way outside, enjoying the feel of the sun against her skin and the slight breeze that pushed her hair around gently. This was exactly what the medi-witch called for.

When she reached the tree she enjoyed so much in her own time, she quickly plopped down and laid back... she would stay out here all day if it were possible.

She could hear other students mulling around in the distance, and that was just fine with her.. she didn't want her piece interrupted but that apparently was not in the cards when she heard footsteps around her.

"You cant stay holed up in that room forever you know."

That would be Severus she thought to herself

"Really, You're only making them believe you are planning something."

And that would be Malfoy.

Hermione opened her eyes to see the two slytherins standing above her.

"Does it really matter? They are going to think what they want to think... I cant change that." she replied

"True, but by hiding out... they are winning."

Hermione shrugged, "wasn't aware it was a competition."

She silently laughed at the irony of everything, The only two people that even talked to her were future Death eaters, Slytherins at that, and she knew their future selves would hate her but for different reasons. Snape would find her annoying because of her 'hand waving and being a know it all, and Lucius would hate her for her blood and spawn the bane of her existence with the name of Draco... it was too rich.

"Come on Hermione, You've peeked my interest with your Potion short cuts and I'm curious to see what else you know." Severus stated

Hermione sighed and took the pair of offered hands to pull her to her feet – at least she could have a stimulating conversation with someone.

She walked between them to the castle, ignore the glares from the other students... at least she tried.

"Plotting our demise?" a male voice came from behind them.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned around, "Have I done something to you? Something that I am obviously not aware of?" she asked the brown haired boy in Ravenclaw robes.

"We know who you are" he stated

"Congratulations.. you obviously can read and listen because I'm sure everyone knows who I am by now." She replied in a bored voice.

"Back off Morris" Severus said calmly

Steven Morris just laughed, "Aww, are the two of you going to protect the little Mudblood time traveler."

Hermione noticed Severus remained unfazed but definitely noticed the way Lucius stiffened.

"And the other shoe drops." she muttered to herself.

Hermione decided to put a stop to the name calling before it even got started. She wasn't eleven and innocent anymore, she had been through hell and fought in a war to try to end this pile of shit they called blood purity.

Morris didn't have a chance to react before Hermione pulled her wand and aim it between his eyes.

"Morris... is that your name?"

The boy visibly gulped and nodded, after all, it wasn't everyday a girl had a wand aimed at you face.

"Well listen hear Morris. I may be a _Mudblood,_ but I can assure you right now that I have seen things that would make you faint. I have done thing that would give you night mares and I know things far above your level. I am just as good as you are... probably better so get over your self righteous bull shit about blood purity and go do something that you minimal intelligence level will allow.. like walking away."

Morris looked at her like she was the devil herself and walked away quickly, he wasn't about to be the first she killed off.

She turned around and noticed Lucius walking away and Severus standing there calmly.

"You know you didn't help things don't you?" he asked

"You know what... I really don't care. I refuse to go through the hell of being called that pathetic name anymore and if that was enough to stop it, then so be it."

She turned to walk away but before she could take one step, she felt the long pale fingers of Severus grip her shoulders.

"Not so fast... You said some interesting things a moment ago and I want to know what it's about."

Damn me and my big mouth.

"It's nothing" she stated, hoping he would just give up.

"Oh, I believe it's something and I want to know." he replied, "Come with me so we can discuss it."

She didn't want to, she really didn't but at this rate Severus was the only one she had... Lucius apparently couldn't hack it.

"Fine, lets just go to my room where we wont be over heard."

Severus nodded and followed her into the castle, ignoring the gasps behind him as Morris told his ' frightening story ' to everyone that would listen.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright guys. I generally don't post chapters so close together, but you all reviewed so well I have decided to reward you. I should also let you know that chapter 6 will be NC-!7 and reads about 2000 words long. It is already written and I will post it when I'm sure everyone has had a chance to catch up. Enjoy.

As Hermione and Severus reached her room, she took a quick look around before opening the door and letting him in. All she needed now was rumors about whom she was sleeping with. She followed him in as he took a look around. Most students had pictures of family and friends, personal things and such, but her room held only the basics and nothing of her life.

"What did you want to ask?" She finally asked him while taking a seat on her bed.

"I want to know what you meant..., What have you seen? What have you done?" He asked..

"I cant tell you specifics, but I can clue you in a bit... I just need your word that it goes no further then this room."

"An oath?"

"Yes" she stated, "The information could change things and it's just... not wise to do so."

He sighed, but gave her the oath anyway.

"Now you have your oath, so my first question is what have you done that is so bad... steal candy?"

Hermione frowned at him, "That would be easy... it's worse then that... much worse."

"How much worse? You're probably what 17 – 18 like me."

She nodded yes, "It's not a secret... This is not my time and I'm not sure how I got here... but the time I did come from... well things haven't been as peaceful as they are now."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I've had to do things I would not normally do. I'm not an innocent – far from it, but the things I've had to do to protect myself, friends and family is not something to be taken lightly."

He gave her a look telling her to continue and elaborate.

"I've hurt people, killed people" she whispered, "and I'm not proud of it."

Severus sat down on the edge of her bed. He didn't peg her for the killing type.

"Why?" he asked

"for freedom" she replied, "so people could have decent lives... it was a war, but it still hurts."

"Can you tell me anything about the war?"

Hermione shook her head no.

"I take it what you've seen was war related?"

She nodded a yes.

"I gave up my childhood... I fought in this since I was 11 years old. I've witnessed people I care for die and be injured. I've injured and killed people myself." she almost whispered.

Severus held up his hand, telling her to stop. She had tears in her eyes and was hugging her knees to her chest.

"I understand if you want to leave." she said quietly, wondering if she had just scared off the one person that was talking to her.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't you."

"because I think your interesting – for a Gryffindor." he replied with a smirk.

She couldn't help but smirk herself, she could see his tendencies for Gryffindors already.

Vnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnv

The next day, Hermione arrived at the great hall as usual and started for her traditional spot at the end of the table. She could feel the glares in her direction from everyone... Morris made his rounds.

When she got to her spot, she realized the gryffindors had formed a plan and spread out evenly so she had no where to sit. She didn't feel like fighting over something so stupid, so she turned towards the doors to leave... she didn't need this.

She had almost made it to the door When Lucius walked in and stopped in front of her.

"Eat already?" he asked quietly.

"Nope" she said with a glance to the Gryffindor table, "Seems no one wants to be around a mudblood." and with that she stepped around him and walked out of The Great Hall.

There was more then one way to handle hunger and she knew how to get around the little problem. She made her was down to the kitchens, looked around, and tickled the pair on the painting.

She stepped through the Portrait hole and was instantly greeted by a small house elf.

"I be Tibbs, is something I can get the miss?" he asked timidly.

"Just some breakfast if it's not to much trouble please."

The elf looked at her funny, "Why not eat in the Hall?"

Hermione smiled, "Because I don't fit in here."

Tibbs understood where she was coming from. He was the smallest elf and the others sometimes made him feel like he couldn't handle things as well as they could.

"I understands miss, come with Tibbs." he said

Hermione followed him to a small table and sat down. Tibbs winked out only to come back seconds later with a plate full of food. He stood next to the table with his ears down... he wanted to talk to her but he knew his place.

Hermione cocked her head over to the side, she could see what he wanted through his big eyes,"Please sit with me Tibbs. I would be honored to have your company."

Tibbs eyes lit up with happiness and quickly took the seat across from her.

"How long have you been at Hogwarts?" she asked

"ten years Miss" he answered with pride

Hermione smiled at him.. the elf was practically glowing.

"And before Hogwarts?"

The glowing stopped and Tibbs ears drooped down, "Tibbs master died and left Tibbs with no one to serve. Tibbs was offered a home here and took it."

"Do you miss them?" she asked

Tibbs nodded, "I was a good house elf and master was good to Tibbs." The small elf looked down, "Tibbs like's Hogwarts but wishes he had a master of his own again."

Hermione felt bad for the little guy. He looked so sad.

"Don't give up Tibb's, I'm sure a good elf like you will find a good master."

The little elf brightened up with her words.

Jujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujujuj

After a bit more conversation with Tibbs, Hermione left the kitchen and headed for her first class of the day... potions. She really didn't want to deal with Lucius but what choice did she have.

She took her normal seat in between the two slytherins and waited patiently for the professor to come in.

"I'm sorry I reacted like that." Lucius whispered as he leaned close to her ear.

Hermione shrugged, "I use to it."

"Can we start over?" He asked

Hermione pondered his question for a moment but in the end she accepted his apology and his offered hand of friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is rated M right?? so in other words, the chapter turns NC-17 at the warning so you have a chance to skip it if you want.

Three more weeks had passed and no one was any closer to sending Hermione back to her own time. Most of the school had started to leave her alone once Severus and Lucius got involved, all though some of the Gryffindor found it acceptable to pick on Severus because he was a quiet one.

It irritated Hermione to no end when it came to the cruelness of some of the students, she was even able to realize why Severus was so grouchy when he got older.

The three had become pretty much inseparable in the short time she had been there which was confusing considering how Lucius would end up... she tried not to think about it.

She had started eating with them at the Slytherin table. It was tense the first few days but when the Slytherins realized she wasn't going anywhere, they just accepted her presence and left her alone. When taking everything into consideration, she found she was actually pretty happy with how things turned out for her.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

It was Friday night and Lucius and Severus made the normal walk to her room. They hadn't told her they'd be be coming by but figured she would mind anyway... she never did. They reached her door, gave it a stiff knock and stepped back a bit.

"Maybe she's not here." Lucius stated

Severus rolled his eyes, "She's always here."

"Well she's not answering."

Severus knocked once again but still didn't receive an answer.

"We'll just wait for her inside.. she told me her password."

Lucius wasn't sure he liked the idea but followed Severus in anyway and sat down on her bed to wait. They had gotten use to being in the room, they visited almost daily and never left before curfew.

"She's probably in the library." Severus stated as he pulled his boots off.. something else he had gotten use to doing. The entire friendship was very relaxed between the three. They would more often then not, all end up sitting on the bed talking about everything from books to who was banging who. The conversation was never boring.

"Did you hear that?" Lucius suddenly asked.

Severus listened intently and raised an eyebrow... someone was moaning in the bathroom.

"Maybe we should come back later." Severus said suddenly as the next moan came a little louder.

Lucius smirked, "Do you think she's doing what I think she's doing?"

Severus nodded and started to pull his boots back on as quickly as possible.

"I'm not leaving." Lucius stated firmly

"She's going to hex you if she walks out and your smirking." Severus hissed

"I'm willing to risk it." he said calmly while kicking his boots off and leaning back on the bed.

Severus groaned and took his boots back off. What the hell.

Lucius couldn't help his smirk as the moaning got increasingly louder. He also couldn't help the reaction his body was having to her sweet moans of pleasure. He glanced over to Severus and laughed, he was shifting and trying to pull his robes over his lap.

"Having issue?" Lucius asked

"No more then you are" Severus replied, pointing to his tightening pants.

Lucius started to laugh again until the room was filled with a loud moan and something they never expected... their names.

Both paled.

/ stop reading now if you are easily offended... it was in the warnings/

Five minutes later, Hermione walked out of the bathroom in her fluffy white towel with a smile on her face... that was until she spotted Lucius and Severus who were both looking guilty.

"H-how l-long have y-you been here?" She asked with an almost horrified look on her face.

Lucius smirked once more while adjusting the pillow he had put on his lap, " Long enough" he answered and winked at her.

"_Oh. my. God_" she thought to herself. She wanted to run, she wanted to hide but her feet wouldn't move.

"So uhh, How was your day?" she asked suddenly, trying to change the subject and avoid the other at all cost.

Lucius stood from the bed, "Don't change the subject Hermione."

When change of subject fails... play dumb as hell.

"uhh, I have no idea what you are talking about." she stated firmly, attempting to ignore the fact that Severus was now standing as well.

"Playing dumb doesn't suit you either." Severus added and start walking towards her.

Hermione's eye were as wide as they would get and for some reason the room was getting warmer.

"We heard you call out names." Lucius added.

"I was thinking out loud." she offered

"I don't buy it." Severus replied

She gulped, they were only a foot away from her now.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" she chanted in her head.

While it was true, she had called their names, she certainly hoped they never found out. She couldn't help but feel attached to them, after all, they were her only friends and her Professors in her own time.. something else she failed to mention to them.

"You're thinking too hard." Lucius whispered from behind her.

When the hell did he get back there she wondered.

"I have to agree with him on that one." Severus added from directly in front of her.

"oh god, oh god, oh – Sweet Merlin he's kissing my neck." she thought as she felt Lucius's lips slide on her neck.

Severus smirked at the sudden blank expression on her face and he stepped closer, wedging her between the pair of them. He ran his finger over her cheek and under her chin, lifting her lips close to his.

"If you want it, don't fight it." he whispered before lowering his mouth to hers completely.

Coherent thought was gone, nothing mattered but the two men she was sandwiched between.

"Tell us now if you want to stop." Lucius whispered, "I cant guarantee it wont if you don' speak up now."

Severus pulled away from her mouth so she could answer

"Do you want us to stop?" Severus asked

Hermione shook her head no but she was confused as to why they would both be willing to have her at the same time.

"But... with you both?" she asked meekly

Severus and Lucius smirked at her and to her shock, she watched as Lucius slid his hand down and stroked Severus a few times through his pants.

"Doesn't bother us luv." Severus hissed as he thrust into Lucius hand a little.

Hermione couldn't help the wetness that suddenly trickled down her thigh, that had to be the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed.

"So do you object?" Lucius asked once more

Hermione's mouth went dry but she answered with two simple words..."Don't stop"

"Good girl" Severus said softly as he took her mouth again.

They dropped her towel and walked her over towards the bed – her modestly long forgotten. Lucius placed a locking spell on the door, one that was not commonly used along with a silencing charm. Severus pushed her down gently but he and Lucius remained standing and started to remove their clothing.

Hermione watched from her spot on the bed in anticipation. She couldn't believe what she had agreed to but damn her sensible side.. she wanted this more then her next breath.

Once they were both completely void of all clothing, they walked over to the bed and sat down, keeping her between them.

"What do you want luv?" Lucius asked

Hermione swallowed hard before answering..., "I want to see you touch each other again." she answered with a deep blush.

"As you wish" Severus answered. He pushed Hermione up to the headboard so she could see with unrestricted view.

They moved closer to each other and she watched in awe as Lucius reached towards Severus's cock at the exact time as Severus reached for Lucius. Both were still on their knees as they started to slowly stroke each other while placing hisses on each other necks.

Hermione couldn't help but moan as she watched them, She wanted some attention too, but she could wait – it was worth it.

Her hand slipped down between her legs for the second time that night and started to rub herself in small circles, causing her body to jerk involuntarily as she rubbed the sensitive flesh just right.

The action didn't go unnoticed by the two slytherins and they took that as their cue to start on her. They moved up the bed, each grabbing a leg and pulling her down onto the mattress.

"Are you ready for us?" Severus asked as he laid on the bed next to her.

"Yesssss" Hermione replied in a husky voice. She was more then ready. She couldn't even remember a time when she had been this ready before.

Severus pulled her on top of him and slid her down over his cock, causing both to moan at the same time.

"Now hold still and relax." Severus said as he pulled her mouth to his once again.

Lucius took this opportunity to move in between Severus legs. He reached down and scooped some of the lubrication her body provided and rubbed a large amount over her second opening, making Hermione moan again. She tensed up a little when she felt his finger enter Hermione's

"Relax so he can prepare you." Severus told her.

Hermione nodded and relaxed her body. She could feel Lucius move his finger in and out for a few minutes before her added a second finger and scissored her.

"Lucius, do it now" she moaned – this was torture.

She felt his fingers leave her body and quickly get replaced by the head of his cock.

"Relax and let him slid in. It only hurts for a few minutes that way."

Hermione nodded and relaxed completely, willing her muscles to slack. She felt herself being stretched as he slowly slid inside her until he was also buried to the hilt.

For a few minutes, the three held completely still, letting her body adjust to the new intrusion. Lucius was the first to start moving slowly and when she moaned, Severus started moving as well. Her hand were clinching the pillow on both sides of Severus's head as they took her body to new heights. Her clit was rubbing over Severus just right and both men were hitting deep, filling her completely.

It didn't take long before Hermione was moaning louder and moving with them. Her body was on fire and she could feel the pressure building inside her, wanting release more then anything. She heard Severus moan and she knew he was getting close to his end. The sounds coming from both Hermione and Severus caused Lucius to pick up his pace a little, ramming his cock into her hard. It was obvious to all that climax was coming and coming fast.

Less then a minute later, Hermione stiffened and screamed their names as she shuddered between them, her muscles clamping down over them making her tighter then before. The extra friction cause by her climax sent both spiraling into orgasm with her.

None moved for a few minutes with they came down. They were sweaty, breathing heavily and sated... it was the beginning of something that would change their lives forever.

A/N: Just pretend she is on a birth control potion or something.


	7. Chapter 7

A week after their night together, Lucius and Severus were regretting what they had done. They had enjoyed it and hoped to do it again but the fact of the matter was -- Hermione seemed to be having issues with it.

The morning after it happened, Lucius and Severus woke to an empty bed. They figured she was in the library or had gone for a walk, but when she failed to show up hours later, they had started to worry about her. They searched the school be she apparently didn't want to be found -- and thats when they started to wonder if it were a mistake.

Hermione didn't come to The Great Hall for her meals, she was having trouble with what she had done. She enjoyed it -- but the fact of what they were to her in her normal life was becoming bothersome. How would they act when they found out how much younger she was? How would they respond if she told them that they were her professors? -- it made her brain hurt thinking about it.

She made it down to the kitchens and was instantly greeted by Tibbs, who was more then happy to see her.

"Miss looks sad." Tibbs stated with flattened ears.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him but her eyes still filled with small tears, " I'm afraid I will lose the only friends I have here." she stated softly to the little elf.

Tibbs reached up his little hand, not sure if he was stepping over the bounds with her or not. He wanted to show her that he was her friend. Hermione looked down to the offered hand and took it without a trace of hesitation.

"Tell Tibbs whats wrong with miss." He said while taking her over to the small table.

Hermione sat down and waited for Tibbs to take his spot opposite of her. She needed to talk to someone before her friendship with Lucius and Severus was damaged beyond repair.

"If I tell you – will you keep my secrets even though I'm not your master?"

Tibbs seemed to look thoughtful for a minute before responding, "Tibbs will keep missus secrets."

Hermione smiled at the little elf, she was glad to have someone to talk to other then the headmaster – and he certainly wouldn't do in this situation.

"I have two friends here and I really enjoy spending time with them."

Tibbs nodded and placed his little head on his hands like a girlfriend would.

"The problem is, in reality – my time, These two friends are authority figures and twenty years older then me."

Tibbs looked at her confused

"I accidently got sent 20 years in the past and in my real time, My two friends are my professors and not such nice men."

Tibbs frowned, " If they's not nice men, then why be friends?"

"because they are nice now – they don't become bad men until they are older."

"Are the friend nice to miss in the future?"

Hermione shook her head in the negative, "One will think I'm annoying and the other will not like me because of my blood."

Tibbs nodded in a sad understanding.

"But miss, yous just friends now." he looked sad for a minute before responding quietly, "Friends come and friends go."

Hermione blushed, "We became more then friends a few days ago... and now I'm worried."

The small elf's eyes grew bigger if possible, " Yous mated with them?"

Hermione nodded, hearing someone else say it made it sound so bad, like she was easy or something.

But to her surprise, Tibbs was smiling

"Miss could change things for better by doing that."

"It's possible I suppose but it wouldn't only be me and them affected. You see, In the future one of them gets married and has a child... if I change that, his son might not be born and theres no telling what other changes could happen.

"Tibbs understands... time travel is never good." he stated, "But I thinks you should tell wizards...let them decided."

"But if I tell them and they get upset.. I'll lose the only other humans that even care that I breath."

Tibbs couldn't help but feel bad for the witch. She was in between a rock and a hard place with nowhere to run.

"tells them miss or you may lose them anyway."

Hermione let her head drop, she knew Tibbs was right but she was still afraid on how they would take it.

"If I agree to tell them.. will you find them and tell them to meet me in the room of requirement?"

The elf nodded enthusiastically, "I cans stay as well if you needs me too."

"Thanks.. but I don't think that will be needed." She said while standing, "Please tell Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy to meet me in the room – I'll be waiting for them." She paused for a minute and walked around the the elf that was as alone as she was and gave him a hug.

"And you Tibbs, have a friend in me."

Tibbs felt his spirit lift at her words, he had a friend and a real one at that. He smiled a huge smile and hugged her back. It felt good to have someone even if she wasn't his master.

"I's go get the mates." He said and disappeared with a pop.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Twenty minutes later, Hermione found herself pacing back and forth in front of her two friends that had extremely confused looks on their faces. They could tell what she had to say was important so they were willing to wait for her to speak – it didn't take long.

"You are both aware that I am not from this time." She stated and they nodded.

"I happen to be twenty years in the past right now.. and I sort of know you when you're older."

"Twenty years??" Severus asked in shock, "I thought maybe five or ten at the most."

Lucius, however, just waved his hand in dismissal, "You're our age now."

Hermione groaned and sat down in the chair across from them heavily, "It's not that easy... you both hate me in the future."

It was like watching cats play with a string, both men cocked their heads to the side at the exact same time.

"Why would we do that?" Severus asked

Hermione sighed, it was now or never and she had already gone to deep to back out now, " You will both hate me when I tell you this... and I'm prepared for it – but please understand that I don't regret what happened between us."

Both remained completely quiet

"In twenty years, you will both be Professors at Hogwarts – my professors, and you, Severus, will think I'm a know it all and have no problem in telling me so." She then turned to Lucius, "And you, Lucius, tolerate me – but you hate me for my blood."

both looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"We don't hate you now – Why would that change?" Lucius asked

Hermione sighed again, "I cant tell you anything more then I already have. I cant risk changing the time line – too many people are involved."

They understood but it didn't sate their curiosity... they wanted to know.

"I don't hate you, even if you are my student in the future." Severus stated with a smirk, "Was it I that taught you that little trick in potions?"

Hermione smiled, "I was your best student and I learned many, many things from you."

"What about me?" Lucius asked

"Truthfully... you scare me in the future." she said with a small laugh

Lucius frowned slightly but he still didn't hate her – he couldn't even imagine he could.

"Come here" Lucius said in a serious voice.

Why she went, she didn't have a clue but she wanted to be near them even if it was only for a little while. She walked over to the couch and was pulled into the middle of them and instantly felt two arms drape around her.

"So tell me." Lucius purred, "And I still good looking in twenty years?"

Hermione let out an honest to god laugh, "You are both devilishly hansom in twenty years."

Both me smirked, they knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Hermione was summoned to the Headmasters office immediately after breakfast. She gave both Lucius and Severus a shrug before heading to meet him. She walked down the halls trying her best to figure out what this was about. Did he figure out a way to send her back? Was he upset with her friendship with Lucius and Severus? She had no idea a grew slightly worried, she didn't want to go back yet or be told to stay away from them.

She finally reached the Gargoyle and stepped onto the rotating stairs, letting them carry her to her destination. She knocked on the door and after hearing an ' Enter ', she pushed the door open and walked in.

"You wanted to see me sir?" She asked nervously.

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes I did. Sit child so I may discuss a few things with you."

Hermione did as asked but her nervousness only grew as she waited for him to speak.

"It appears to me, Ms. Granger, that you have made a few friends since coming here."

Hermione nodded numbly, she just knew he was going to tell her to back off.

"Good, good. I am glad to see that despite the prophecy and such that you are getting along." he paused for a minute to collect his thoughts, "I am having a bit of a problem with one of your friends and I was wondering if you could help me out. You see, Hogwarts is one of the many places unwanted or abandoned House elves go and generally they stay here until someone comes looking for one."

Hermione nodded

"And that has happened this morning. The problem is, that the elf in question is refusing to go."

Hermione let out a sigh, "Tibbs?" she asked

"The one and only." Dumbledore replied. "Now I have a few questions for you and that will decide the outcome of what will happen with him."

She nodded again, urging him to go on.

"Tibbs would rather stay with you rather then go to a new master so I am leaving the choice up to you. I would normally not make this an option, but in this case I feel it is everyones best interest."

"So Tibbs wants to bond with me?"

"It would appear so. He said you are nice to him and you are his only friend."

Hermione sighed, how many times did she try to free them?

"Can I talk to Tibbs before I make a decision?"

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and Tibbs appeared instantly. His ears were flattened and he looked scared.

"Come to me Tibbs" Hermione stated.

Tibbs walked closer looking as though he was going to be punished.

"Why do you want me for a master?" she asked him softly

"You need Tibbs and Tibbs needs you miss." he walked a little closer, "Tibbs feels wanted with miss, not like vermin and would like to bond with you."

"You understand that when I am sent back, you will have to be without me for a while."

Tibbs nodded enthusiastically, "Tibbs would happily wait."

Hermione sighed, as much as she didn't want a house elf, she couldn't stand to turn him down when he wanted it so badly.

"Tibbs – I really don't want to be a master and in my own time, I have been fighting to set the house elves free and get them wages for the work they perform."

His ears instantly flattened and his eyes teared up – he was afraid of being rejected by the human he wanted to be with most.

"But, if this is what you truly want, then I cannot find it in my heart to tell you no. I will bond with you if that is what you truly wish."

His ears perked up immediately and flopped back and forth wildly with enthusiasm.

"Well then, it appears that this is settled." Dumbledore stated, "All you have to do is join hands with Tibbs and he will do what is required to bond with you."

Hermione reached out and took his long fingered little hands into hers. Within seconds, their hands glowed a bright white and a black ribbon circled their wrist before disappearing.

"The bond is complete miss" Tibbs stated while shifting back and forth.

Hermione eyed him curiously before letting out a laugh, she knew what he wanted.

"Come here Tibbs" she said sweetly.

Tibbs came closer and wrapped his little arms around her neck to which she responded and returned the hug.

Dumbledore watched with amusement, he knew Tibbs would have a good life for now on.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I wanted to also let you know that we have yet to locate the book that sent you here. We are still searching and will let you know when we find something."

"I appreciate it sir." She replied

"I will also arrange for a small room to be added off of yours for Tibbs. As you are his master now, he will serve you and not Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded and turned to Tibbs, "The first thing I want you to understand Tibbs, is that I don't want you to call me master. You can call me miss or Hermione or what ever else you want but not that one."

"yes miss, Tibbs is happy to call you miss."

"good, now are you ready to go?"

He nodded again and reached for her hand, he knew most masters didn't allow close contact with them but she was different and wasn't ashamed of him like other humans were sometimes.

"Have a good day you two." Dumbledore shouted as they walked from the office.

A/N: just a short filler chapter as Tibbs will play an important role in this story. Also, I know her views on house elves so save your rants for someone else, lol. But if you could honestly say that you would tell him no.. then you are evil.

The next chap will have lemons in it...( rubs hands together and grins)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm not even going to try... this chapter has little to no plot what so ever. Lol... hope you like it. Also.. this is the first chapter I've ever done with any guy on guy with the exception of petting so if it sucks.. stick with me because I will do my best to make it better as I go.. its a learning thing for me.

"Not here." Hermione hissed in barely a whisper. For the last twenty minutes in Potions, Lucius had been running his hand up her skirt and lacing his finger in the rim of her knickers, gently rubbing it against her overly stimulated clit..

"Just wait till class is over." Severus whispered with his hand resting on her bum.

Hermione had to squeeze her legs together to ease the tension. Between the two, they had been teasing her all class – luckily they were only taking notes.

As soon as they were dismissed, they made their way up to Hermione's room where she quickly asked Tibb's to go find something to do.

Tibbs gave her an elfy smirk and left saying he was going to brag to the other elves about his new Miss and his new quarters – they were due some pay back for the way they treated him.

As soon as Tibbs winked out, Severus grabbed Hermione and pulled her into his arms, quickly finding her mouth while Lucius, being 17, concentrated on getting himself undressed as quickly as possible.

Severus made quick work of undressing Hermione and Lucius turned his attention to Severus. Shirts went flying, skirts and trousers hit the floor along with knickers and boxers – it was a race of sorts to say the least.

Severus walked a completely naked Hermione over to the bed and laid down with her head on the pillow.

"Lucius" Severus called, " ward the doors and place the silencing charms."

Lucius had the look of being offended at being ordered until he noticed Severus kiss down her stomach and land on her mound. He enjoyed Hermione immensely but right now he wanted Severus and planned on having him while Severus had Hermione.. the thought made his cock twitch.

He quickly warded the door and placed the charms before making his way over to the bed and next to Severus and Hermione.

Hermione had a hand in Severus hair while the other gripped onto the head board, holding the poor piece of wood prisoner as Severus licked around her clit before sucking on it.

"Harder Severus .. I need more" she moaned, gyrating her hips in slow circles.

Severus obliged and licked with more pressure, darting hit tongue inside her before pulling it out and sucking on her clit again. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling coursing through her body. The feeling of his soft yet firm tongue could drive any witch over the edge.

"Fuck" She suddenly heard Severus moan as he temporarily stopped his ministrations on her throbbing center.

She looked down to see Severus's lower body tilted slightly sideways and Lucius take Severus's swollen cock into his mouth.

"Oh gods" she moaned, feeling a shot of electricity shoot through her body. The sight turned her on more then it probably should have and soon she found herself moving towards the lower part of the bed.

She watched with hooded eyes as Severus cock slipped into Lucius's mouth over and over again and groaned each time his tongue darted out to circle the engorged head of their parter. She slunk down to the floor and raised up on her knees, taking Lucius inside her mouth with the same rhythm that Lucius was using on Severus. Her own hand slipped between her legs and lightly punched her clit as she bathed Lucius's cock with her attention.

Severus would groan causing Lucius to groan which led to Hermione rubbing herself harder.

"Get on the bed Hermione" Severus finally panted as Lucius pulled his mouth off of Severus. She quickly rose from the floor and resumed her initial position on the bed with her head on the pillow.

"Flip over" he hissed, "and get up on your knees."

She quickly did as asked, anticipating on what was going to happen next. They had always just been with her and not each other but she couldn't help but get a little wetter at the thought.

"I want to watch" she said in a strained voice.

Lucius heard her and quickly grabbed his wand from the edge of the bed. With a quick flick of his wand, a large mirror appeared in front of her, allowing her to see everything.

"Ready luv" Severus asked as he rubbed his cock over her exposed folds.

"Just fuck me... I need you inside me." she almost sobbed.

Severus smirked and slid inside of her, both groaning at the contact. He leaned his body over hers completely, placing an arm on either side of her on the bed for balance. She could feel his hair on her shoulders as his body formed against her like a perfect mould.

"Look in the mirror luv" He whispered in her ear, "Watch him take us both."

She lifted her head just in time to see Lucius whisper a lubrication charm on Severus and slide behind him.

Hermione could feel the weight of Lucius's added body as Severus groaned in her ear.

"Fuck" she heard him hiss for the second time.

She watched as Lucius's pale hands gripped onto Severus shoulders as he slid inside.

"Oh fuck Severus." Lucius hissed as his cock sank in all the way.

"God's just move" Severus hissed, sending chills down her spine.

Lucius pulled back out slowly before sinking back inside, making Severus leave and enter her body at the same time.

"Ooohhhhhhhhh" She moaned as she watched and felt Lucius take them. His long blond hair fell on his shoulder as he thrust inside Severus in a steady, even rhythm.

"Harder Lucius" Severus groaned.

No reply came but the power of Lucius thrust did become harder, sending Severus harder inside of Her. Their bodies soon became sweaty, the temperature in the room was rising and Hermione's core clinched each time she looked at their faces in the mirror, contorted with pure pleasure.

"I cant last much longer" Severus panted as both of his pleasure spots were attacked.

"Oh god" Hermione screamed as his deceleration sent her over the edge.

"Open your eyes" Severus moaned, "Watch us as we come with you.

It was hard to do as she could hardly even concentrate but she managed in just enough time to see Severus go slack jawed and stiffen inside her. She could feel his release as each shot hit warm on her cervix, bringing her to a second climax. Her eyes locked on the men behind her as the domino effect took over and with a growl, Lucius stiffened and shot deep inside Severus, all three sets of eyes locked on each other as they found release.

The room smelled of sex, their bodies were sweaty and spent and all three could barely manage to fall gently to the side, still stuck together.

"I think" Hermione panted, "That I wont be making it to charms"

Two identical grunts could be heard behind her in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

1997...

Severus Snape was sitting in his office, Grading the latest group of 6th year essays that were completely dismal to say the least. They all lacked substance, research, and the general good old fashioned give a damn and the thought of grading them for another hour made him cringe.

He threw the quill down on the desk and rubbed his hands over his face with a groan. The last two months had been hell and he was stuck dealing with the dunderheads in the process.

Shortly after Hermione had disappeared, he started having flashes of things he didn't remember, flashes of things that would classify him a pervert if anyone had ever found out about it. He had done his best to block them out but each day they got stronger and longer, consuming his nights and disrupting his day – he didn't know what was going on and had no way to find out.

Deciding he couldn't stand to look at one more essay, he grabbed his robes and left his room for a walk around the lake, hoping to clear his mind.

The images that rushed through his mind were one's completely inappropriate for professor to have regarding a student. He had in fact been involved with Lucius through out school and sporadically through out the years following but he never remembered her being there, he never remembered being her friend and he never remembered a girl looking even remotely like her attending Hogwarts at the time he had – it was enough to drive a man insane and he was quickly approaching that edge.

He soon found himself at the tree near the lake and to his surprise, he wasn't alone. He would recognize that blond hair in a crown of over a million. The blond sat up against the tree, looking out to the black water before him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Severus asked as he approached.

Lucius turned his head towards Severus but kept his eyes down cast, " No, I couldn't." he replied honestly, "I feel like I'm missing something important but don't know what to do about it."

Severus walked forward and lowered himself down on the grass next to his still occasional lover.

"You seeing it too, aren't you?" Severus whispered.

Lucius's eyes darted up to the deep black ones staring at him, "Depends on what you are seeing." he answered evasively.

"Don't pussy foot Lucius, You know damned good and well what I am talking about."

Lucius finally let out a sigh, "She is a student, a muggle born at that – what the hell is going on here."

"I wish I knew for sure, but I have a feeling it has something to do with the fact that she is missing." Severus answered.

"But her, Severus, of everyone?"

"I know, I know" Severus replied, "I wish that elf she had still lived here... I'd like to ask him some questions."

"What was his name again?" Lucius asked

"Tibbs, I believe"

A small pop suddenly occurred and an older looking elf stood before them.

"Did sirs call for Tibbs?" the small elf asked.

Lucius and Severus both looked at each other in shock – the damned elf was still here.

"Yes Tibbs" Severus replied, "I was wondering if you knew someone by the name of Hermione Granger."

The little elf's eyes went to the size of tennis balls and will with love.

"Miss is my master" Tibbs replied, "But Tibbs was told to stay away from her until she returns." he finished sadly.

"Why?" Lucius asked

Tibbs let out a sob, "I had to stay away, miss made me promise over twenty years ago."

"Sit down Tibbs and tell us what you know." Severus ordered.

Tibbs looked around nervously before sitting down on the grass in front of the two wizards.

"When Miss left twenty years ago, she was sad, so, so very sad. You's and my miss were mates and very close."

"The why don't we remember her?" Lucius asked

"Miss made me put twenty year memory charm on you, miss said that you couldn't remember her or many things would change."

"Time travel is never good" Tibbs added quietly.

"Do you remember when she will come back?"

Tibbs nodded his head enthusiastically, "Miss should be back in three weeks... but Miss will be sad when she returns... miss fell in love with both of you."

Both men looked like they had been hit with a train at the confession.

"Did we l-love her?" Severus asked

again Tibbs nodded his head, "When miss left you, miss was crying and you two were asking her to stay."

The three stayed quiet for a minute while the information sunk in, "Missus room is still the same as when she left... there are many memories in there." Tibbs suddenly said.

Lucius and Severus looked at each other, "Can you take us there?"

Tibbs nodded and stood and with a snap of his fingers, the three disappeared. They landed in the familiar room and their memories came back in a flash flood. The room smelled the same, looked the same and even held all of her belongings.

"Tibbs kept room the same as the day miss left – even the letter she left for you." he said as he waved his hand towards the bed.

A yellowed letter sat on the bed propped up against the pillows, address to Lucius and Severus

"Tibbs will leave now and let masters Malfoy and Snape reads the letter."

The two men nodded silently and made their way to the bed they remembered all too well at this point. Lucius grabbed the letter and sat down while Severus took his seat on the bed next to him.

Lucius opened the letter and read:

_Dear Severus and Lucius,_

_If you are reading this letter it means the memory charm is or has worn off. Please don't hate me for doing it, but there was too much at risk if I didn't._

_You should discover this twenty years from now and I hope some of your questions will be answered through this letter._

_Please believe me when I say I wanted to stay with the both of you. I wanted to stay more then I wanted my next breath but knowing what I know, my staying would have changed our world some how and I don't think I want to find out. _

_I also want to let you know that I hold no false hopes in having what we have now when I get back to my own time. I knew from the beginning that Lucius would end up hating me for my blood and Severus will hate me for being annoying and a know it all – I've come to terms with both of those things and yet, I don't regret a minute of what we shared._

_When I come back, I will not mention our past to anyone, nor will I put you in the position of feeling like you need to come to me as your lives will be completely different from what they are now._

_I need to go now, I need to get back to my own time before anymore damage is caused but please know that I now and will always love the both of you, probably more then you will ever know. Take care of yourselves and live the best you can._

_Forever yours_

_Hermione Granger – 1977_

Lucius passed the letter to Severus and laid back on the bed, "What do we do now?" he asked

Severus could do nothing but shrug his shoulders... this changed a lot and they had a lot of things to figure out over the next three weeks.

A/N: I hope this didn't confuse you guys to much but if it did, just stick with me, it will all make since in the end.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I was recently asked where I got my idea for this story. I posted the video in the blog section of my myspace, which you can find in my FF profile. I will also let you know that after this chapter, the story will fluxuate from 1977 to 1997 as bits and pieces of Lucius and Severus's memories return.

* * *

1977...

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face. She was spooned between her two favorite Slytherins, naked and content – this had become an almost everyday thing for them. She yawned and had a cat like stretch, making her bum rub right into Lucius's cock and her breast against Severus back.

"keep doing that and we will be missing classes." Lucius mumbled.

"Indeed" Severus second.

Hermione let out a small laugh and snuggled in deeper, she wanted to enjoy what time she had left with her boys – she only had two weeks to go.

Dumbledore had called her into his office privately during the middle of the week and told her that he had discovered a spell that would send her back to her own time. Unfortunately, she would remember everything when she returned as casting a memory charm on her could possibly mess with the spell that would send her back.

She was having an internal battle with herself. She had discovered through some soul searching that she had fallen in love with the two men she was snuggled between – and she wasn't even sure she would want to go back.

She was confused and told Dumbledore as much but he insisted she go back to her own time before things got too messed up and altered lives that shouldn't have been altered with in the first place. She eventually agreed but Dumbledore gave her two weeks to say her goodbyes and spend time with her friends before she had to leave.

"Come on guys, we need to get down to breakfast – I think I've lost weight since being with the both of you."

Lucius grinned behind her, "Think of us as your own personal weight control plan."

Severus chuckled while Hermione rolled her eyes – she too was grinning.

The three reluctantly got of of bed, showered together of course, and dressed for the day before making their way down to the Great Hall.

"You boys up for a walk around the lake after classes?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Absolutely" both said quickly and at the same time.

"You two are impossible." She laughed as they sat down in their normal spots. All three tucked in and ate rather quickly. Severus and Lucius still had to go down to the Slytherin dorms to get their books before classes and Hermione had to return a few books to the library.

"I'll see you two in class, I need to get down to the library."

Severus and Lucius both stood with her, "Right, We need to get out books from the dorms as well."

The three went their separate ways and didn't notice the three pairs of eyes that were watching her. Hermione rounded the corner, nearing the library – deep in thought. She was trying to figure out a way to tell them she had to leave but the words wouldn't come – she didn't want to leave them and go back to her old life with Harry and Ron – she loved them like brothers – but they were no Lucius and Severus and she knew her heart would break the day she finally left.

She pushed the door to the library open and checked her books back in. She had to be in class in five minutes so she didn't stay to check out any other books – she had better things to do in the next two weeks other then read.

She left the comfort of the library and started down to her charms class. As she rounded the next corner, a pair of beefy hands reached out and grabbed her, yanking her into an empty classroom.

"Slut for the Slytherins are you." A boys deep voice said in her ear.

"Fuck you." She shouted, trying to walk away from her attacker.

"Will you look at that, The Mudblood has a language problem." A second voice sounded, fairly close to her.

"Naw, she's just been fucking Slytherins too long." A third voice laughed.

Hermione quickly felt around for her her wand but found nothing.

"I have the wand." the first boy stated, "You wont be needing it."

"Who the hell are you and what do you want." She asked shakily. Normally she could handle her own, but being wandless with three angry sounding voices around her put her on edge.

"It doesn't concern you of who we are." The first boy said angrily, "What you do need to know is that we don't like our Gryffindors, no matter if they are a freak from the future or not, slinking to another house."

Her eyes widened, the Gryffindors from the past were worse then the Slytherins in the future.

"So you're Gryffindors." She hissed, "What the hell is wrong with our house? Why do you treat me like this?"

"You are a Gryffindor and lions don't fuck the snakes." The second voice sounded.

"I will do whatever I please ... you... you... regurgitated cum bubble." She yelled. -- she had picked that little name up in a muggle bathroom during the summer of her 5th year.

She suddenly felt her body get pushed into the wall behind her with a heavy body pressed against hers.

"You will stay away from the Slytherins." He hissed, "Your whoring around is giving us a bad name, not to mention you are more then likely trying to changes things to make Slytherin better."

"I'm not" she yelled, " I have no plans to change anything."

The back of a hand suddenly hit her across the face and literally knocked her to the ground.

"Now you've made go and hit a girl." the boy yelled.

A laugh could be heard in the distance but she couldn't clearly tell where it was coming from. Her face was burning and lip was bleeding.

"She's no girl... no respectable girl would be trolloping around with Slytherins, using the language she is using." The third voice stated.

She wished she could see their faces but they had obviously put up a darkening charm, leaving her in pitch black.

"Are you going to stay away from them?" The first boy asked

"No" Hermione stated weakly. It was probably stupid to not just agree with then but her heart wouldn't let her.

A sudden kick came to her stomach, causing her to clutch herself into the fetal position.

"You really are a slut, Aren't you?" The second boy asked as he kicked her in the back, hitting her kidney hard.

She couldn't stop the yelp that came from her mouth, the pain from that one hurt like hell.

"Take this warning Mudblood, We may be in Gryffindor but some of us believe in keeping things pure. Malfoy is pure and doesn't need your tainted blood and Snape, well Snape is just a half blood but even he is too good for the likes of you."

Hermione heard bits and pieces but not much, her mind was still concentrating on the pain in her lower back. She suddenly felt a hard blow to the back of her head and quickly blacked out.

* * *

Damn, what the hell is up with the Gryffindors... haha, don't hate me if you are a Gryffindor lover – these boys are in a group that probably should have been placed in Slytherin – the rest aren't like them.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi guys, I just wanted to let you know that I will be attempting to update as often as I can throughout the next three days as I am not sure I will be able to post at all next week. My mom is having hip replacement next Tuesday and I will again be traveling close to 200 miles a day in order to help her out. Stick with me as I am not abandoning any of my stories .. but as you understand, family comes first.

* * *

Ten minutes was all it took for Lucius and Severus to realize something was wrong. Hermione was a lot of things; cute, sexy, caring – the list could go on but the one thing she never was, was late to class. Severus and Lucius passed each other a worried glance and Lucius decided to take action.

"Professor" He called.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" the professor answered.

"It seems as if our partner is not here yet and Severus and I would like to be excused to make sure she is alright."

The professor nodded and sent the boys on their way. He knew Ms. Granger was never late to class and he understood their concern.

After searching her room and the Library, both were perplexed and didn't have a clue to where she could have gone but their worry increased with each passing minute. They started to walk towards the great hall when they heard a voice behind them.

"Umm, can I talk to you two for a minute?" The voice asked

Lucius and Severus turned to see a shy looking Remus Lupin standing behind them.

"We don't have time right now." Lucius stated, he really wanted to find Hermione.

"This is important" Remus replied, "I know where Hermione is."

"Where is she?" Severus asked quickly

"In a classroom near the Library... three boys from my house were bragging that they got her pretty good and said they left her there after she blacked out."

Rage and anger would come later but right now the only thing that was on their mind was Hermione.

"Help us find her." Severus stated and took off running back towards the library.

The doors all around the area were opened, searched and closed back before Lucius finally called out that he had found her. Severus and Remus ran in and found Lucius pressing his shirt to the back of her head where she was bleeding from.

"What were their names?" Lucius asked, anger dripping with every word.

Remus Swallowed, " George Jutley, Simon Caldwell and Baxter Riggs." He answered, "Listen, I don't agree with what they did .. she didn't deserve this."

Severus nodded, he would make sure Remus didn't get drug into this when they beat the hell out of the three boys he named for them.

"Take her to the hospital wing Lucius and I will meet you in the Dark forest in twenty minutes."

Lucius understood instantly what Severus was planning and nodded as he scooped her up.

"You heard Nothing Lupin." Lucius warned before making his way down the hall with Hermione in his arms.

Remus turned to Severus, " I wont tell anyone what I know, and also, George, Simon and Baxter should be on the Quiddich Pitch about now... but you didn't hear that from me." and with that, Remus turned and walked away with a smile on his face, he really didn't agree with what his fellow house mates had done and as far as he was concerned, whatever they got, they deserved.

Severus waited only a minute before making his way down to the pitch. He had put up with a lot of crap over the years but messing with their girl was not one of those thing.

* * *

Lucius arrived at the Hospital wing with a mumbling Hermione in his arms. She had started to regain consciousness about half way there but was still not fully with it.

"I need some help here." Lucius yelled as he placed Hermione down in one of the beds. Poppy ran out of her office and gasped.

"What on earth?" she asked, rushing to the girl.

"She was attacked and this is how we found her." Lucius answered, he wasn't about to say by who.. not yet at least.

"Who would do such a thing" Poppy whispered, "Alright Mr. Malfoy, clear out so I can get to work."

"Will she be alright?"

"I believe she will, it looks as if shes just banged up a bit."

Lucius nodded, thanked Poppy and left towards the forest.

* * *

When Lucius arrived, Severus greeted him with a smirk and pointed to three trees, all of which contained a Gryffindor tied to it.

"Well, well, well, What do we have here?" Lucius stated as he approached.

All three boys looked horrified as they were circled by the pair on angry Slytherins.

"I has come to my attention" Lucius drawled, "That you three have found it acceptable to be violent towards a female."

"Oh but Lucius, not just any female ... our female at that." Severus stated.

"Yes, I see that – what do you suppose we should do to them."

The three boys struggled, the looks they were receiving didn't make them feel as gushy inside with happiness.

"We could Avada Them." Severus stated

"Skin them alive." Lucius suggested

"Wait, wait" one of the boys called out, "We will leave her alone."

Severus chuckled and Lucius walked closer to the boy, "I think it's a bit to late for that.. don't you agree Severus?"

"Indeed" Severus answered as he walked up to one of the other boys.

Without warning, Lucius and Severus both raised their wands to the boys, leaving the one in the middle to watch what was going to happen to him.

A spell was cast silently, erecting a sound proofing barrier around them, "Don't need anyone hearing you scream now do we."

All three sets of eyes went wide when Lucius said that... they knew they were fucked.

* * *

1997...

In two separate rooms inside of Hogwarts, two Professors broke out of their dreams and sat straight up in bed. Both remembered seeing her beaten body in their dreams and both feeling the concern and anger that swept through their younger selves.

Lucius fell back into his bed, "I need to speak with Severus tomorrow."

Unknowing to him, a Potions Master was saying the same thing as he laid back down, trying his best to get the image out of his head.

A/N: Next chapter will be 1997 when Lucius and Severus try to work things out.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry this is not an update

Sorry this is not an update. I just want to let you all know that my mom had surgery last Tuesday and I've been caring for her since. Unfortunately, her hip slipped out of place and she made need a second operation so my updates will be coming when I have a chance to breathe. I'm sorry for putting this off but I'm doing what I need to do. I will hopefully be able to update some tomorrow evening.

Thanks

Randi


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LM/SS ALONE

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LM/SS ALONE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE DON'T READ ANY FURTHER.

Anyone, who knew Lucius and Severus, knew that they both had certain ways about them. Lucius was always well dressed and never had a hair out of place. His skin was always youthful looking and he was the epitome of grace and well breeding.

Severus was always very precise, on time and sharply dressed. He dressed in the morning in all black but his clothes were always clean and pressed and being late was not an acceptable option. This particular morning, however, everyone could see something was going on with the both of them.

Lucius looked as if he only half brushed his hair, his vest was buttoned wrong and he had bags under his eyes. Severus looked just as bad and actually showed up ten minutes late.

"We need to talk after breakfast." Severus whispered as he sat down next to Lucius.

"You too?" Lucius asked

"So it would seem."

The men ate in silence, both poking at their breakfast more then eating it. This whole situation had turned their lives upside down and neither liked it at all.

They both left at the same time and headed for Lucius' rooms. It was a Friday and neither had early classes. Once inside, Lucius slumped down on the couch and waited for Severus to follow.

"So" Lucius started, "What have you been remembering?"

Severus rubbed his hands over his face. He wanted to groan and whine but what good would that do.

"I had a dream she was attacked because of her relationship with us." He paused for a minute before he actually cringed at the thought of saying his next words.

"I am also starting to remember the feelings we had for her… I think we actually L-L-loved her." Merlin how he hated that word.

Lucius let out a sigh, "It would appear that we are experiencing the same things then."

Severus nodded, "The real question is how do we handle this? We are both her Professors, you are actually married with a son and what makes it worse was that she told us this stuff before we even started a relationship with her and we accepted it. What do we do when she comes back?"

"That I don't know." Lucius replied, "But I know I have this… thing where I don't want to see her with anyone else but us. I want us to be the ones she is with but things aren't as clean-cut and easy to deal with as one would hope for."

"I think it would be wise if we went to Dumbledore and discussed this with him tomorrow. Maybe he can provide some words of wisdom or something."

"The old coot would probably fire us." Laughed Lucius, "besides, I'm supposed to go to the Manor for the weekend."

"Are you going to tell Narcissa?"

"Not if I can help it." Lucius replied

Severus scooted closer to Lucius and placed his hand on the other man leg. The dreams had not only reminded him of Hermione but of what they used to share as well. Their relationship had slacked off once Lucius had married Narcissa due to Narcissas nagging but they still managed to enjoy each others company from time to time.

"I have to admit" Severus stated, "That the idea of sharing a woman with you again does peak my interest."

Lucius groaned as Severus' hand moved a bit higher and ghosted over his cock. It had been almost two years since they had been together.

"What do you think about that?" he asked

"I think you are going to be in for it if you keep rubbing me like that." Lucius whispered.

Severus smirked and leaned over to the blondes' neck, nipping it and soothing the sore spot over with his tongue.

"Do you object?"

Lucius closed his eyes as Severus hand slipped inside his trousers and circled his hard cock.

"No" Lucius said simply and let his head fall back on the couch.

Severus slipped down to the floor and made his way between Lucius' legs. He smirked as he heard the blond above him stop breathing for a moment in anticipation and continued to free Lucius from his clothing.

It took only a minute before Lucius felt his lovers mouth engulf him, slowly licking up his shaft and circling his tongue around the head.

"Merlin, Do you know how long its been since I've had this done?" Lucius hissed as he placed his hands into the black silky hair that was covering his lap.

"Since the last time you did it." He said, answering his own question.

Narcissa had a _thing_ about giving blowjobs, said it gave her wrinkles around the edges of her mouth.

Severus continued to bob up and down on Lucius, enjoying the flavor of the man he hadn't tasted in so long. His own cock was already hard, longing for the same attention that he was giving but he knew he would get his, Lucius always made sure he was taken care of as well.

The hands in his hair gripped tighter as Lucius thrust into his mouth, forcing his cock deeper and deeper inside. He could see his lovers' balls tighten and decided to finish Lucius off, he wanted to taste his release once again.

"Fuck, Severus, I can't hold it." Lucius panted, expecting Severus to pull away but that didn't happen. Severus held Lucius down tighter and sped up, adding twist and licks to his pace and before Lucius could give another warning, he exploded into his lovers' mouth releasing jet after jet down Severus throat.

Severus continued to suck until Lucius was jerking due to the sensitivity.

"Sweet Merlin, we need to do that more often." Lucius finally said when his breathing returned to normal.

Lucius stood from the couch and held his hand out for Severus. He kicked off his already loosened trousers and went to work on Severus'.

"What do you want me to do?" Lucius asked huskily.

Severus smirked, "Surprise me."

With his own smirk, Lucius led Severus into his room and finished stripping them both bare. Time had been kind to both men and while their bodies were more matured now then they were when they were teens, they were both in amazing shape for men their age.

"If it happens, do you think she would still want us?" Lucius asked

Severus nodded

Lucius smirked and pushed Severus down on the bed, his erection back and Severus' still standing proud. He climbed on top of the dark hair man, pushing his cock against his lovers and ground into him. Cock to cock felt good, their seeping fluids mixed and caused them to slide over each other effortlessly.

"I'm going to fuck you… hard, just like I used to." Lucius growled as he lowered his mouth to Severus.

Their tongues danced together as their body slid against each other in a rhythm. The could feel the heat intensifying between them and both knew it had been far to long to delay themselves much longer. Lucius slid down, licking the toned chest of the potions professor as he went before reaching the erection that was waiting for him.

He returned the favor and took the hard cock in his mouth while his fingers danced around Severus entrance. He couldn't help but smirk when he realized Severus had already used a lubricating charm, making him ready for the fucking to come.

His fingers stretched and prepared the other man for what was to come and when the Potions professor gripped his hair and pulled his mouth away, Lucius knew it was time and he was ready. Lucius crawled up his lovers body once more and kissed him before slowly sliding into Severus' body. They both groaned lustfully as they completed the connection and Lucius became buried to the hilt.

"I won't last long." Severus said as he shifted a bit, urging Lucius to start moving.

Lucius nodded, he wouldn't last long either, this all felt to good.

"I think you've gotten tighter since last time.' Lucius grunted as he started to thrust.

Severus couldn't reply. He was lost in his own world as Lucius buried himself over and over again, with his cock being rubbed between their stomachs. He couldn't speak if he wanted to so the best thing for him was to just feel.

"Fuck Severus, you feels so good. Imagine what it will feel like if we have her back with us."

Severus grunted but otherwise remained silent. Lucius picked up his pace, gripping onto Severus shoulders and pulling him onto him deeper. Severus head tossed back and forth, his balls were tightening and all he wanted was to come, he had to come.

"Please" Severus pleaded, "I need to come."

"Flip over"

Severus did as requested and Lucius quickly plunged back in. He gripped one hand around Severus waist while the other latched onto his cock, fisting it in time with his thrust.

"Come for me Severus, take it and come for me." Lucius growled as he plunged in harder and harder.

Severus obeyed and came with a roar, pulling Lucius along with him. They collapsed in a sweaty pile of bodies and remained there until their breathing returned to normal.

A/N: go easy on me. This was my first slash scene without Hermione involved so it probably isn't very good. I will have the next chapter posted tonight or tomorrow. Sorry for taking so long.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am soooo sorry it has taken so long to update

A/N: I am soooo sorry it has taken so long to update. I am in the middle of divorcing my husband right now and things have been… well, touchy. I will try to update at least once a week until the story is finished, along with my others, but be patient with me.

Lucius arrived at his Manor as expected, but didn't feel the happiness he normally would have only a few short months ago. Things had changed, drastically at that, and he was caught in the middle of wanting one thing while trying to figure out what to do about the other.

It was really no contest. The more he thought about Hermione and Severus, the more he wanted to have them both permanently… but it wasn't that easy.

Narcissa was his wife, mother of his child, and stuck with him through the good and bad times. Despite his feelings towards her, he didn't feel right when it came to ending things with her for another woman.

He glanced around his Manor as he walked. The mix of feelings was enough to drive a person mad. He had been raised to believe anything less the pure blood was bad, unacceptable and, well, wrong but at some point, he knew he must have put those beliefs to rest in order to have formed a bond with a muggle born.

The Manor held many things that displayed pure blood pride. The paintings were of his family whom were just as bad, if not worse then he was. Many things he noticed were purchased because it would be a status symbol, showing that his kind was better… but looking at all of these things, thinking about all of these things, made him feel lost in a world that he had practically sold his soul in order to protect.

He continued to walk in silence until he heard the voice that he both longed for and dreaded to hear at the same time… Narcissa.

-

Hogwarts….

Severus sat across from Dumbledore feeling more like a teenager then he had ever felt before. He was never nervous, He was never afraid to say what was on him mind, but in this instance, he felt like a virgin on a first date.

The old man watched silently and with curiosity as the Potions Master seemed to be fidgeting and trying to work things out in his mind.

"Honestly, My boy, It cant be that bad." He finally stated, hoping to get Severus on the right track.

Severus cleared his throat and leaned back slightly. He knew he could be honest with the Headmaster… but it didn't make it easier.

"It's a bit complicated." Severus stated lamely, "along with confusing and slightly disturbing."

"You know you can be honest with me, Severus. I will not judge you as I never have in the past."

Severus nodded.

"Well, I have been having… dreams, If you can call them that, that is, and I'm not sure of what to make of them."

Dumbledore smiled, "You are remembering, Miss Granger. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. As Lucius is as well."

Dumbledore remained quiet but rose from his seat. He walked over to a large shelf that had a variety of knick-knacks that appeared to have been collected over the past years.

"I suspected the memories had been returning over the past weeks but couldn't be sure."

He picked up a small, metal ball and rolled it between his aged fingers.

"Do you and Lucius now understand what has been going on?"

Severus sighed, "We do, but that is where my… our, problems start." Severus rubbed his hands over his face, wishing the conversation would just go easy, but how do you tell the headmaster of the school you work and live at that you and another Professor want a student.

"I'm sure you are aware that Lucius and I have been lovers for years."

Dumbledore once again nodded.

"And now, it would seem that he and I would like to continue with Hermi – Ms. Granger, once she returns. There is, however, the question of ethics. How do we handle this?"

Dumbledore carefully placed the ball back on the shelf and went back to his desk. The ball was only a diversion to make Severus more comfortable but now the whole matter had been laid out and it needed to be discussed.

"As the Headmaster of this school, I can understand your concern along with your desires." He paused briefly to make sure he was in good eye contact with the Professor.

"Normally, I would never condone a relationship between pupil and professor, However, this situation is a bit different. I know the way Ms. Granger feels for you and I know how the two of you feel towards her. You three have already been intimate and truthfully, you three formed a bond together that was stronger then I ever recall seeing."

He then went silent, as in thought, and ran his hand through his beard.

"I will give the three of you permission to continue with what you had, but it must remain silent, discrete, and completely out of the sights of anyone."

Narcissa was a lot of things but dumb was not one of them. She could tell the instant her eyes landed on Lucius that something wasn't right.

She had a feeling that something was bothering him. She wasn't a doting wife by any means but had been with him long enough to know that something was up.

"You're not yourself, Lucius." She said quietly.

Lucius turned his eyes towards his wife and sighed, "It's nothing, Cissa, nothing to concern yourself with."

She frowned but didn't press the issue. She knew she would find out in due time, when he was ready to spill the beans.

Short chappy, I know, but I need to work myself back into the swing of the story. I will make the next one longer.


	16. Chapter 16

1977…

1977…

Hermione sobbed silently as she wrote out the note to Severus and Lucius. I had to be the single most difficult thing she had ever done, especially after she was attacked and her boys became so possessive and protective of her. She felt like her heart was being torn out with each word written, a painful stab of loss as the words took shape into a letter that would signal their time together was over.

She seriously thought about telling Dumbledore to bugger off and let her stay, but her common sense overwhelmed her needs and wants, after all, who was she to play god and change the way things were supposed to turn out.

Her staying would have allowed the three of them to be together, but what of Draco? Yes, he was a spoiled brat, but could she live with herself knowing that her selfishness could cause him to never be born? It was a question she knew the answer to and she simply couldn't do it.

With her signature firmly in place, she folded the parchment and placed it in an envelope for them. They would be there any minute to walk her down to breakfast and she didn't want them to see the letter before it was time.

She finished dressing for the day, gave Tibbs, his final orders, and went to the door to wait for them. She had requested that the three of them be excused from classes for the day and with Dumbledore knowing the situation, he readily agreed so that they could have some time together before she left for her own time.

She waited patiently for the familiar blond head, accompanied by a raven-haired boy to come into view and when they did, she realized today was going to be a lot harder for her then even she imagined.

…………………………………………………………….

"Where are we going?" Lucius asked. I was unusual for Hermione to want to skip class but they just assumed their Slytherin traits had rubbed off on her.

"I have plans for us today and I will not tell you until we get there." She replied with a smirk.

Severus and Lucius exchanged glances and shrugged. They would follow their witch anywhere she wanted them to.

They walked for ten solid minutes before finally approaching a door that neither of the boys had ever seen before. They once again looked to each other but followed her as she took the wards down and went inside.

The room looked relatively plain at first glance, but as the torches sprung to life, the room's beauty was revealed to them.

The walls, although made of stone, had intricate carvings of vines and flowers along with real vines growing up the corners and around the top. The floors were a deep black marble that looked as if you would fall into them if you stepped the wrong way and in the center of the room, a large king sized bed that was set upon a stone alter, complete with stone steps and candles.

"What is this place?" Severus asked as he looked around.

Hermione smiled, "This room was used by professors over the years who wanted time alone together without their colleagues knowing. Once inside, all traces of your magical signature are blocked and you essentially don't exist to the outside world."

"How in the name of Merlin did you find out about this place?" Lucius asked in awe.

"I read a lot." She said with a smile. "I actually stumbled across its location quite by accident as I was researching something for my own time."

The boys nodded and continued to walk around, tracing their fingers along the engraved patterns and inspecting everything. Hermione didn't interrupt as it gave her a few minutes to herself to just watch them as their true selves, before Voldemort jaded them.

She could feel the tears welling, Merlin she would miss them. She wanted to grab them, hold them and never let them go but she knew she couldn't, she knew she had to make the most of her time left with them and move on.

The tears finally spilled in soft streams down her face. She needed them, she wanted to feel them one last time, she wanted to make love to them and show them how much she truly loved them.

"I love you both." She whispered to herself, but they heard her and noticed the tears.

At that moment, deep inside, both boys knew something was about to change. They had an idea, but refused to voice it out loud – it would make it to real.

Both approached her. The emotions that were running through her eyes spoke volumes – they just hoped they were wrong.

"Make love to me." She whispered as the tears fell.

It was a simple request, one single sentence that shook them to their core.

Lucius was the first to make a move and held his hand to her. Her small hand slipped into his and he led her to the bed, Severus following silently behind.

Words were not needed. It is often said that actions speak louder then words and this was a case of that beyond a shadow of a doubt. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Deep, feeling, and full of passion, not rushed and needy like before.

Clothes were shed slowly, button by button with small kisses down the others body.

Severus watched as Lucius lowered her down to the bed, showing gentleness he had never seen the blond possess before. He watched as Lucius pushed into her, kissing the tears from her face as he slowly pumped in and out of her body.

It was slow, sensual, and intense as each made every move count. Bodies slid together effortlessly, soft sighs and grunts filled the room, and kisses were endless. They looked as if they were memorizing each other, inside and out and Severus had to look away. It was a private moment between two people who cared for each other deeply and through all their togetherness, he knew that they needed this time together, with only each other.

Severus took the time to think about what all this meant. He had that gut feeling that made you feel like your stomach was going to explode, like something bad was going to happen, change, and there wasn't a damned thing anyone could do to stop it.

He didn't want things to change, he didn't want anything different, and he wanted his two lovers with him always. He had never felt the urge to cry before, but now, he found himself tearing up and was powerless to stop it.

The sounds of Hermione reaching her peak interrupted his thoughts and he turned his head. He wanted to see her come undone. He wanted to see her in a moment that he knew she was truly blissful and happy, he only hoped he could look at that same face up close.

It only took a few moments before Lucius was climbing out of the bed. He looked like a different person, like a person that had rediscovered himself in a short amount of time and Severus completely understood.

He glanced up towards Hermione who was sitting up in the bed looking right at him. She crooked her finger at him and he found himself walking towards her, half wanting to be no place other then with her and the other half wanting to run from the inevitable.

The look on Lucius' face was a look of acceptance, Severus wasn't ready to accept anything yet, he didn't want this to end, he didn't want them to be apart, and yet, he found himself walking towards her, stripping his clothes off on the way there.

He crawled into the bed and over her. His body was pressed against hers, skin to skin, pressing together without leaving enough room for even a breeze to pass through.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" He asked quietly.

Hermione tried to smile, but the tears fell. She wouldn't tell him, she would lie to him because it wouldn't take much at this point to convince her to stay and she couldn't.

"Not yet." She replied before pressing her mouth to his.

He knew she wasn't being truthful. He could feel it in his bones but decided to just let her say what she needed to say. He was sure she had her reasons.

He slipped inside of her, loving the way she felt beneath him. He loved the way her legs felt as they locked around his bum to push him in deeper. He loved the way she smelled, the way her hands caressed him with a gentle touch – he loved this witch.

The lovemaking was slow and meaningful, much like it was with Lucius and when both reached their orgasm, tears spilled from three sets of eyes.

The three spent the remainder of the day making love until their bodies could not go another round. They curled together and went to sleep, two hoping they were wrong, one knowing that she was doing the right thing.

The next morning, neither Slytherin was surprised when they woke to one of their trio missing. It was a sad realization but neither had time to contemplate it to much as a teary-eyed house elf appeared in the room and with a snap of his fingers, they remembered nothing.

1997…..

Two professors, one Potions, one D.A.D.A, sat in the astronomy tower, watching for Hermione to arrive. They knew she would come soon, they knew because they both remembered the day they made love with the witch.

But they wouldn't approach. They would give her and themselves time to process everything and decide the next move.

A/N: sorry if its not up to par but I did the best I could with everything that is going on right now.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten about my stories. I have gotten quite a few emails even though I have not updated in forever so I figured I would let you all know what is going on.

I am currently working with a published author on a real book that I am writing. The book is very complicated for me as a writer because it has many twist and turns and I am doing my best to make it all flow as steadily as possible for the readers. I PROMISE that as soon as I have the kinks worked out and my brain is not so fried, I will update and finish my stories.

I am sooo sorry it is taking so long, but my heart is wanting to finish this book and I really need to go with it.

On a side note, I am looking for someone who is good at art and has some free time to make a cover of sorts and a few other things for my book. I will be making a myspace for the book and want an original layout to help show it off. I will give full and complete credit to anyone who steps up. Send me a message if you are interested.

Again, I am so sorry… I will make it up to you.


	18. Chapter 18

Narcissa stood motionless, her arm wrapped around her middle, starring out into the blackness of the night. For so long she had been Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy, stuck in a marriage of convenience and not of love. But even still, she loved the man on a deeper level than just a husband, he was her best friend.

Love was never on the table, so to speak, with the exception of Draco. They had both known the marriage was one of an arranged type and considering the circumstance of what was happening at the time, neither saw a fitting way out of the marriage and through that, they had gained strength in each other, a mutual respect, and a relationship that always felt like more of a friendship than an actual romantic relationship.

But now, the dark lord was gone and they were free. Lucius had wanted to teach at Hogwarts, not for the students, but for Draco, to make up some time with the son that he had ultimately led down a path that he never should have taken, and beyond Draco, was Severus Snape, a man who she had become friends with and had also figured out, shared a relationship with her husband as well. She didn't mind since it brought him happiness.

She started to walk back to her bedroom, once the room where she and Lucius had shared the marital bed, and now the room that she shared with her lover whenever Lucius was at Hogwarts.

Lucius had known about the relationship after having accidentally walked in on them, lying in bed and talking like lovers would. She had jumped up, ready to protect the man and hopeful avoid a blood bath, but when Lucius smiled, she had to admit, she got a little worried.

Like a true friend, Lucius had held her as she cried, remorseful for bringing another man into their home, but Lucius continued to smile and assured her that he was just happy she had found happiness, and pretty much left it at that.

But now the situation was different. She and Dominic had been a secret item for quite a while and with the death eaters no longer around, the dark lord no longer around, they both had an itch to make it a permanent thing, the problem was how would Lucius take it?

00000

As Lucius and Severus waited, both were filled with confusing thoughts. One the one hand, both had pretty much decided that they were still interested in the notion of a relationship with the girl they had met so many years ago and under such strange circumstances. One the other, each man fought the same, and yet a separate battle about what was to become of the three of them.

Severus, despite knowing the relationship they had once shared, was still wary about her age. Twenty years was a big difference and even though he had known back when it all started, he felt a little odd and slightly unhinged now that he had seen the girl grow up and blossom. But that wasn't all. The other kicker of the matter was the fact that she still looked like she did twenty years ago , while time didn't stop for Lucius or himself, they had aged and grown into men who had more baggage than a flight full of passengers. It was a scary situation and he didn't find himself in many of those.

As for Lucius, he also battle the same notions as Severus, but added to that was the fact that he had been against her kind, her blood, and served a man who was a bigot in his own right. How was it ever supposed to be the same? Yes, she had known what he would become, but looking back at it; she had been tortured in _his_ house. He had encouraged his son to try and knock the witty little mudblood off of her game so that his son could have the best grades. And to top all of that off, he was still a married man. Both men were sure that the fates were having a good laugh at the both of them.

"What time is it?" Lucius asked as he continued to scan the horizon.

Severus pulled his time piece, "11:30… it should be any time now."

Both men grew silent once again, watching and thinking, trying desperately to figure out the best way to handle everything. It was a daunting task.

Severus was the first to notice a small house elf, running so quickly that his ears were flapping through the breeze he was creating with his speed. He looked over just in time to see Lucius about to point out the same thing. She was back, she had to be.

00000000000000000000

Hermione hit the ground with a loud thump. The spell apparently didn't come with any extras like cushioning charms.

Luckily, she didn't black out this time. She laid as still as she could, trying to get her thoughts together and to allow her inside to catch up with the speed she had just traveled – she felt like she had left them behind and were coming back as a swirl of gooey mush inside her.

"Miss?" Tibbs asked as he slowly approached the girl who had claimed him as her own, her family.

"Tibbs? Is that you?" she asked weakly, her vision still blurry and a loud ringing in her ears.

Tibbs couldn't verbally respond. He had been waiting years for this moment. Years he had sat on the sidelines wanting nothing more than a hug and a conversation from his Miss, and she was finally here, finally back to him. He took off and sprinted the last fifteen feet to her, almost knocking the rest of the wind out of her as she sat up and he practically jumped in her arms.

"Tibbs mist yous while yous was gone." He said with a shutter, wiping his eyes with his ears while always keeping one arm around her so she couldn't leave him again.

Hermione smiled and hugged the little elf, glad that one of the three people she had been anxious to see was actually anxious to see her too. She winced a little as she realized how hard she truly hit the ground, the twinge leading from her neck through her legs reminding her.

"Tibbs, I think I need to get to Poppy, I'm not feeling so hot."

Tibbs need no further instruction and with a small pop, he and Hermione were on their way to the medical wing.

0000000000000000000000

Severus and Lucius were half way to the area where they saw the little elf running when they heard the pop.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" Lucius yelled, slightly out of breath from running, "We get all the way down here just so the elf can whisk her away."

Severus chuckled but then it dawned on him. Yes, he was out of breath too, but the elves don't just apparate away, something must have been wrong.

"Lucius, I think we need to get to the hospital wing… I have a gut feeling that she is there."

Lucius looked the Severus and sighed, raising an eyebrow, "Do you think?" he added sarcastically, before sighing again, "Look, I'm sorry, I just… I want…"

"I know Lucius, I know" Severus replied, patting the blond on his back before the pair started to make their way back up to the castle.

By the time they had arrived to the hospital wing, Poppy was fluttering around like she was truly in her element, Dumbledore sat in the chair next to her bed, his hand wrapped around her smaller one, Tibbs was standing next to the bed, looking worried and protective, pacing back and forth like a soldier on guard, and Hermione was laying in the bed, still as the water without wind, looking up at the ceiling.

The two men ventured to walk closer and noticed as her eyes suddenly adjusted to their direction. They slowed their step, watching as a parade of emotions passed across her face, happiness, sadness, uncertainty, and finally, the last and most disturbing, a look of resignation.

"Hello professors." She said in a small voice, afraid of what their thoughts were, wishing she had learned to read peoples thoughts, and lastly, not ready to know.

"Ms. Granger." Snape said with a nod, second with a nod by Lucius.

"I trust she has made it back in one piece?" Lucius asked, still unsure of even his own feelings.

Dumbledore smiled, "She has had a bit of a rough trip, but will be good as new in a day or so." He replied.

Snape once again nodded, "That is good to hear, sir." He shifted uncomfortably, "Ms. Granger, I am happy to have you back, but as of the late hour, I'm afraid I must go back to my rooms as I have lessons in the morning."

And with a hurried goodbye, Severus left the wing probably a bit more quickly that he had realized, not seeing the slight glimmer of hope vanish from her eyes.

Lucius, slightly less uncomfortable with the situation, walked over to the resting girl and patted her hand. "Do rest well Ms. Granger, I hope to see you back to your normal self in the next few days."

Hermione gave Lucius a weak smile, "Thank you Professor, I hope to be back soon as well."

"Good night." He finally stated with a slight bow, following in Severus' footsteps, leaving the girl that had changed their lives, to rest and recover. But before he went to his own rooms, he needed to visit with the dear old potions professor who scurried from the room like a whipped dog with his tail between his legs. Why couldn't any of this be easy.

Hermione looked over to Dumbledore, "Sir, if you don't mind, I think I am going to go to sleep as well, it has been a long day."

Dumbledore rose, patted her hand, and started to walk away. As he got to the door, he paused and turned back to Hermione, "Things will work out how they should, these things need time."

Hermione nodded quickly before turning on her side, not sure what the next day would bring, but finding some comfort in the little elf that was now taking the chair of the headmaster, laying his head down on the bed and taking the hand of his Miss.

"Thinks will be oks miss, Tibbs knows it."


	19. Chapter 19

"That's my foot you ox!" Harry whispered to Ron as they both struggled to stay hidden via invisibility cloak.

"S'not my fault… you should figure out a way to make this thing bigger, were not 11 anymore." Ron replied in the same hushed whisper a Harry.

"Lets just get to Hermione before anybody notices that were not in our dorms." Harry finished with a shake of his head.

Both boys continued the slow, clumsy walk to the hospital wing, anxious to see the girl they had missed and worried about over the last few months.

Hermione noticed as the door to the hospital wing opened and closed, yet no one entered or exited. She smiled knowing who it was, and even though she though she should be upset that they had left her to her own devices all those months ago, she couldn't help the urge to run and hug her best friends, Merlin how she had missed them.

Once Harry and Ron removed the cloak, they were greeted with a firm hug from a teary eyed girl.

"How did you know I was back?" she asked as she sat back on her bed, finally releasing the two boys.

"Dumbledore told us." Harry stated as he plopped down on the bed next to her, followed by Ron.

Ron looked like he was about to burst as he sat next to her, fidgeting and sighing.

"What is it Ron?" she asked, slightly concerned that she had missed something while she was away.

Ron sighed, "It's – well it's just that – oh, bugger it, we are so sorry Hermione." He managed to spit out, "We have been a right mess with worry over you… and not to mention angry with ourselves for not going with you."

Hermione smiled, "It's okay, Ron, I was angry at first, but im so glad to see you both that I just cant stay mad… but the crappy part of this is that the reason this all happened to begin with didn't happen anyway."

"What are you on about?" harry asked, confused.

"The book silly! I vanished before I was able to buy the book… it's a shame too because I had my heart set on buying it."

Harry gave her a big grin, " well in that case, you will be happy to know that I bought the book for you."

"What? When?"

"The day you vanished. We had waited for you instead of going back and when you left to get the book. After about 30 minutes, we decided to go look for you at the book store… we both had a feeling something was wrong. When we asked the old man, he told us that you had read a small paper and vanished… he also didn't fail to mention that you had gone before the purchase was complete, so I quickly bought the book and we left to tell Dumbledore what happened."

Hermione was happy, overly happy about a damn book, she slightly worried about her fascination.

"So," Ron started, "Where were you?"

"I travelled back in time, 20 years to be exact." She said with a sadness, "I had to live as a student until they could get me back to my own time, but… oh, Merlin Ron, I screw so much stuff up."

Ron and Harry gave her a look but kept quiet. They knew if they just let her talk, they would know what she was referring to sooner.

"I met 2 boys while I was there and, gods, I fell in love with both of them."

Ron smiled, "Wow, two boys in three months… musty have been something in the water." At that he and Harry both laughed, but noticed that she didn't.

"You don't understand… it was at the same time, the three of us were in a relationship… together."

"Oh Merlin, Hermione, please tell me it wasn't with my dad, or Sirius, or anything like that." Harry stated, still in a bit of shock that Hermione had admitted to being in a relationship with two boys.

Hermione shook her head, "Worse, two slytherins."

"Are you mad!" Ron asked, "Do you even know what could have happened?"

"It was different back then. Twenty years ago, the gryffindors were really messed up." She stood from the bed and started to pace, rubbing a silent Tibbs on his head as he watched his mistress struggle, " The two slytherins were my only friends, my partners in class, and my only sense of belonging… I was a fish out of water there, but the problem now is that I fell in love with them as they did with me." She rubbed her hands over her face, "And the relationship is an impossible one – I don't see how it could ever be the same, not in the times we live in."

"Who Hermione? Do we know them?" Harry asked, kinda scared of her answer.

"You do, you both know the both of them." She took a deep breath, "I just don't know how to tell you, you'll both hate me."

Harry groaned and leaned back on the bed, "Can I venture a guess?"

Ron just stared blankly, not knowing if he really wanted to know.

"Is one of them Snape?"

Hermione nodded a yes but refused to look in their direction, she couldn't handle their disappointment.

Harry rubbed his temples while Ron looked ready to spew his dinner everywhere.

"And the other?" Ron finally asked, not able to even guess who the second one was.

"Is worse than the first." She answered, "I was in a relationship, physically and mentally with both Snape… and Malfoy."

Harry groaned even louder, "Oh, Hermione, how did you land with those two?"

Ron excused himself to the bathroom, he was suddenly feeling very sick.

000000000000000000000000

A week later, Severus watched the girl that had turned his life into a complete mess, try and get back on track with her studies. He hadn't entertained the thought of having her back in his classroom, and he couldn't say that he was completely comfortable with it either.

His mind had been made up to talk to the girl and possibly continue with their relationship, but every time he made up his mind to do just that, he changed it back again fairly quickly. He was confused on what to do.

Things weren't going well for Lucius either. In the three weeks since her return, he acted as if she was just another student, ignoring the fact that she had in fact, been with him and Severus in a relationship and a sexual relationship at that. It was stressful having that kind of knowledge about a person, especially knowing the feel of said person's body wrapped tightly against his.

He walked through his manor in search of Narcissa, he need to talk to someone and considering the circumstance with Severus, and not wanting to entertain Dumbledore, his wife was his only option.

He found her walking through the gardens, looking deep in thought, and she gasped when she noticed his presence.

"Lucius, what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile, walking towards her husband, who by his own right, looked worse for wear.

"I needed someone to talk to about a rather… odd and stressful situation."

Narcissa looked concerned and sat on the edge of one of the fountains, patting the spot next to her. Lucius joined, looking stiff and uncomfortable as he did so.

"I'm in a situation, one that I didn't even know about until recently, and I'm stuck on what to do."

He sighed and shifted, trying to get himself comfortable on the blasted stone wall of the fountain that did nothing for his posterior.

"A student of mine apparently travelled back in time, 20 years to be exact when Severus and I were in our 7th year. Apparently, Severus and I were both…. Interested in her and had even formed a relationship between the three of us. Severus, nor I remembered anything until the memory charm that she had placed on us started to wear off, in which neither of us were sure of what to make of the sudden memories and dreams that we were having."

Lucius stood from the wall, and turned towards Narcissa, "The girl is now back and Severus and I remember everything, yet neither of us know how to react… not to mention that you and I are married, and that she is a student, and that she is a… muggleborn."

Narcissa smiled, "So, your problem with this is age, which considering that we are wizarding folk, means little. She is a student, but as long as she is of age, I see no problem with that… she is of age isn't she?"

Lucius nodded.

"And lastly, our marriage – which is something I wanted to discuss with you anyway." She said with a bit of sadness, "I want to marry Dominic but didn't want to leave you alone… this could be our chance to finally find the kind of relationship we seek, so if this girl is what you want, don't hold back for my sake, Lucius, I'm happy and I want the same for you."

Lucius smirked, "Do you even want to know who it is?"

"Parkinson?" she replied

Lucius set his face to disgust, "Not in this lifetime. She is a Gryffindor."

Narcissa set her face with a funny grimace, "A Gryffindor – I shudder to think."

"Hold on to your knickers, but the Gryffindor is Hermione Granger."

"What the hell?" Narcissa screeched with a laugh, "You can't be serious!"

Lucius returned to Hogwarts feeling a great deal better than when he had left. Seeking out his wife, soon to be ex, was the best decision he could have made. She had made valid points and had also set his fear about his marriage to rest. He was free to seek out the one and only, Hermione Granger – the best approach was an entirely different matter.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione was bent. She had been back almost a month and a half and both Severus and Lucius treated her like she was any other student. She didn't know what she expected really, but some kind of sign, a notion, an anything would have been better than walking around on egg shells, trying her best to figure out what either of them thought and it was driving her insane.

But really, what did she expect? Lucius Malfoy was no longer the sweet, 17 year old boy without a serious past, and Severus, well Severus had never shown a smile in his entire adult life that she could recall and she could imagine, after everything that he had been through, that being with, shagging, or even talking to a girl who was his student that annoyed him to no end, was not on his list of things to do… ever. So she kept her feeling to herself and stewed.

But her stewing only led to another problem, a little thing that she liked to call anger. She had tried her best in class to act as they did, without a care, but as time went on, her anger grew and grew like a three headed purple monster that could think of nothing but walking up and smacking the living shit out of both men. It was frustrating. She needed to do something to get their attention, maybe that way she could get an idea of where they stood.

As she reached the great hall, she took her seat between Harry and Ron, both had managed to accept the fact of what had happened, but neither really cared to talk about it either. Well, talk about it very much anyway.

"Anything yet?" Harry asked, piling food onto her plate.

"Nothing, not a single damned thing." She replied, "Im really starting to let this whole thing get to me."

Ron shook his head, "Well what do you expect? Snape professing his love for you? Malfoy saying he's sorry for hating your muddy blood? Face it Hermione, it's done an over with… they would have said something by now if they were interested."

Hermione wanted to tell Ron he was wrong, but her heart wouldn't let her. She had been pretty much telling herself the same thing over the last few weeks and now that someone else had actually said it, it felt more real.

"Maybe your right Ron… I just don't know." Hermione said quietly, "And whats worse is I have Snape's class first thing and Malfoy's this afternoon. Its becoming a real pain in the ass."

"I wish I knew what to tell you Hermione, I really do." Harry stated, feeling more sorry for his friend then he could have imagined, considering the circumstances.

When Hermione got to the potions classroom, she took her seat in the middle and waited patiently. She hoped with all hopes that Snape would go with the flow and leave her alone like he had been. Normally, she wouldn't dare yell at a professor, but if he started any crap with her, she couldn't be sure that she would just sit quietly and take it.

Severus, for his part, could feel a shift in her. It wasn't the calm, uncertain demeanor she had been displaying, but looking at her, knowing her, he could tell she was a mass of angry and hurt emotions that were going to bubble up to the surface and explode on anyone around her. It wasn't something he cared to see, so despite his normal MO of getting under the skin of a student, he decided to just let her be.

Class, for the most part, had gone without a hitch, that was until half way through, she got up from her seat and walked out, not being able to be in the same room with him for another second longer. She had pretty much decided that it would be the same thing in Malfoy's class so she did the only thing she could do and went to Dumbledore, she needed guidance.

The walk was a quiet one as most students were in class. She took time to notice the little differences that she has spotted from 20 years ago, which really weren't many. It wasn't until she reached the last stretch that she encountered anyone, and to make things worse, it was the other one of them, Malfoy.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class, Ms. Granger?" He asked, knowing damn good and well that she was supposed to be in potions.

"I am, but I need to speak with the headmaster, so if you'll excuse me." She replied, ducking around him and making her way to the stone gargoyle as fast as she could.

Lucius watched until she was out of sight, and for some reason, he had a feeling that something was amiss, he just didn't know what.

000000000000000000000000000

"I just, I think its for the best right now. Things are too confusing and I find myself growing angry."

"But a transfer, Ms. Granger? Surely there is something else we can do." Dumbledore stated calmly, hating to see such a bright student wishing to leave the school where she had grown up.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have both of them in classes and each class I feel myself getting worse… I feel like, I don't know, I feel like I'm being mocked, laughed at… I can see them in my mind laughing at me and what we had been through… I feel like a… a.. "

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her from completing the sentence; he didn't want any students thinking of themselves in such a way.

"Give me a week, Ms. Granger, to see if I can come up with something… if not, I will approve your transfer elsewhere." He said finally, hating the deal as the words left his mouth. He would find a way if it killed him. " In the meantime, I'm sure you will not be missed in their classes. I will make sure you know what work is due. This way, you will have some space."

Hermione felt better and worse at the same time. At least now she didn't have to deal with the nagging feeling she got every time she looked at them.

00000000000000000000000

Two days had passed since he had seen her in the halls and she had failed to show up to a single class. He was frustrated. The brief memo he had received from Dumbledore was vague, but considering he and Severus were the only ones invited, he naturally assumed it had something to do with her.

Once he arrived, Severus was already waiting with a bored look as the headmaster fiddled around with a few papers on his desk.

"Good, Lucius has arrived and we can now begin." Dumbledore stated with a smile. "This meeting is of much importance and the two of you are directly involved."

Both men waited for the headmaster to get down to the meat of the matter, but instead of talking, he hand each man a small pile of papers.

"Transfer papers?" Severus asked, "How are we directly involved with this?"

"Look at the name, Severus." Lucius hissed, suddenly feeling very irritated.

When Severus looked down again, her name shown on the documents like fire, how could he have missed that to begin with?

"Because of you two, Ms. Granger has decided that her best bet for an education is to attend a different school." Dumbledore sighed and sat back in his chair, "Look, I know that this whole thing is a mess and has been since the beginning, but you two made a choice along with her when you three decided to embark on such an unorthodox relationship. If I am correct, she had told you well in advance that you were her professors in her own time along with the age difference that was between you. The three of you made a decision that is now causing troubles within the school and one of our brightest students wants to leave us, not to mention she feels… cheap. We need to figure something out because not only do I have an angry and hurt female student, I also have an absolutely livid house elf that is ready to bite your ankles off as first sight."

"Sir," Severus started, "We are both having difficulty with this… situation. Neither of us know what to do about any of it. It's just not as easy as we thought it would be."

Lucius nodded in agreement.

"Well," Dumbledore stated as he stood, I have an idea… lemon drop!"

Both looked at the headmaster like he had lost his mind, but took one none the less.

"These are special order… im certain you will like the flavor." Dumbledore stated, patiently waiting for Severus and Lucius to eat the lemon drop.

Seeing that the meeting wasn't going to go any further until they tried the blasted candy, both men opened the candy and placed it in their mouths, Knowing something was wrong almost immediately. Only seconds earlier, they were wide awake, and now, neither man could hold their eyes open.

"You drugged us?" Lucius stated weakly

"This is for everyone's own good." He replied with a smile, laughing a little as both men started to snore.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello all! Well, let me start by saying sorry for the wait. I had finals and my computer took a dump, to be blunt. So, I will continue to update, but until late September, you may find more mistakes in my writing, the reason? I'm using my moms mini computer and to tell you the truth it's hard to see and even harder to type on. I think the screen is only 7 inches or some crap like that… so, any who, ignore the mistakes as best you can.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Mrs. Rowling and I thank her for allowing us to play with her creation and characters. (Damn tiny buttons)

Hermione paced the smallish room, angry at the meddling old man who called himself the headmaster, honestly, what headmaster drugged students and teachers? And not only was she mad at the headmaster, she was angry with the two professors that had known perfectly well that she needed answers and had refused to acknowledge her.

She glanced over to the two men who looked to be sleeping peacefully and sighed. It wasn't the first time she wished she could go back and change everything, but then again, going back in time is what started this entire disaster to begin with!

Groaning, she slumped against the wall in defeat. She was angry at them and for good reason, but the truth was, she should have never let any of it happen to begin with. She knew it wasn't wise to meddle in places that should have been left unexplored.

She couldn't blame them though, It wasn't a pleasant position that they had been put in, but they could have still showed some maturity and decency to at least tell her to piss off rather than to ignore her… it wasn't easy for her either.

She sighed again, maybe it was for the best? After all, she did want to marry someday and didn't know how she would chose. Were three way marriages allowed even? She didn't know but the whole relationship would be an unconventional mess. And children? Merlin, that would be a story she couldn't imagine explaining to any offspring… Why mum has two husbands. It would be awkward.

But her feelings were conflicted. Looking towards the two men again, she couldn't deny that she loved them, both of them and couldn't really imagine life without them in it.

The mud blood, the professor, and the ex-death eater… what a story that would make.

She couldn't deny that she longed for them, their touch, the way they made her feel complete and it saddened her to no end that it may very well be done and over with before it even began.

All this thinking was giving her a migraine.

"You're thinking too much. I could hear the wheels turning from across the room."

Hermiones head shot up to see Lucius, starring down with a grin on his face. She looked up at him briefly before lowering her head again, hiding the single tear that leaked from her eye.

That damn grin.

It made her weak. She could go blind and still see that grin in her mind forever. It was torture that she would remember it for the rest of her life and what was worse is that it hadn't changed in the slightest from when he was younger. Maybe if it had been different, she, well, her heart and brain, would be able to let go and realize that they were not the boys she had fallen for.

"I need to think." she replied, not looking up at him, "I've got a lot of things weighing on me right now."

Lucius sighed, and sat down next to her, ignoring that he was sitting on a dusty ground, there was no way that this was good for his robes, but in hind sight, he had woken up on the same dusty floor so perhaps they would need to be burned.. He didn't imaging them becoming clean.

"It would appear, Miss Granger, that we are in a huge mess here."

"Hermione." she stated simply, "After everything we've done, I think I've earned the right to be on a first name basis."

Lucius nodded, "You're right." the stated in a resigned voice, "We've been entirely to…. Involved, to continue with such formalities."

He was silent for a moment, unsure what to do from this point. He knew he had feelings for the girl, but it had happened so long ago and things had been so different from what they were today. He was grown up, had a child of his own and an ex-wife for Merlin's sake. She was still wet behind the ears, regardless of the whole war and the part she played in it. She didn't know about life.

There was also the fact that he was Lucius Malfoy, an ex-death eater, but a death eater none the less. How long had he hated her kind? Her blood? How many times had he told his own son that her kind didn't deserve magic? He didn't deserve the creature sitting next to him, not by a long shot. The headmaster and Hermione were right, they had to figure something out.

"Where do we go from here?" she finally asked, seeming as if she had read his thoughts. "We - I cannot go on like this. The not knowing what is going to happen while knowing everything that has happened. It hurts too much to live a life like this… with no closure."

Hermione stood from the floor and started to pace, "I do understand, you know." she stated without giving him a chance to speak, "How could you two continue with me? We are from different worlds, different classes, different eras. I'm a mud blood, you're a pure blood, and Severus, well, he's a half blood… what a mess of things that would make!"

She laughed hollowly, "I've ruined everyone's life, mine included. I knew when this whole thing started that it was a mistake and a big one at that, and now I've gone and got my feelings involved with two men who couldn't possibly see me as anything other than a student and a mud blood."

She choked up a bit. Saying it out loud, hearing it in her own voice - it knocked the wind from her lungs and she couldn't breathe. The truth was out. She had finally allowed herself to say it and it hurt, sweet Merlin and Morgana it hurt far worse than it ever should have. She didn't realize how deep it had gone.

She struggled to calm herself and to breathe, just breathe, but it wasn't working. She was having a panic attack. The words that had left her mouth hit home and now that it was so clear, so clear that she had been entertaining the thoughts of a love sick school girl, wishing and hoping for something that she could never have.

Just breathe

Was this room always so small? The walls seemed to be closing in on her. The air was slowly being sucked from the room - no wonder she couldn't catch her breath, she felt like she was dying inside.

"This hurts so much." She finally gasped out, "Why does it have to hurt so much?"

Lucius watched as she slowly fell apart. He was paralyzed as the words left her mouth. How could she think that _she didn't deserve them? Was she nutters?_

_She didn't look to good. She was panicking and starting to wobble…. Shit!_

_He stood quickly to catch her before she hit the hard ground. The girl didn't even give him a chance to say what he needed to say before she went off the deep end. This had gone too far!_

_He laid her down gently before walking over to the still sleeping potions master and kicked him square in the knee._

"_Wake up you idiot! We have to fix this."_

_Severus bolted upright, confused and in pain, "What the hell was that for?" he shouted._

"_We need to fix this - enough with our bullshit and uncertainty." Lucius answered, "Do you know she thinks that it is SHE that doesn't deserves US?"_

_Severus's brow furrowed, "Why do you say that?"_

"_Because she worked herself into an all out tizzy and passed out after admitting that this whole thing was a mistake - we need to decide once and for all what we are doing." Lucius sighed, he was getting worked up over this girl, and Malfoys don't get worked up, "She deserves to know." he finally stated in a much lower voice._

_Severus glanced over to the girl on the ground and sighed. Enough was enough._

_Next chapter will be up shortly…. Damn tiny buttons are killing me._


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: This is the last chapter for tonight. I will warn now that there is a slight M rating to this chapter. Its not as vivid as I've done in the past, but the chapter calls for a more subtle scene. Hope you understand and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own notta…

Waking up to Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape staring at you , at one time in her life, would have scared the hell out of her. But her reaction was different. Seeing the inky black eyes of Severus and the silverish eyes of Lucius brought only pain, not fear.

She didn't say anything, she just watched as they watched her. It was like a meeting of the minds where voices and thoughts were not allowed. It was eerie to say the least and for the first time in her life, she found herself unable to utter a single word, as if she did, she knew she would fall apart.

The silence was disturbing.

She couldn't look into those eyes again. She wouldn't allow herself to fall deeper into them and allow herself to drown in their depths. She couldn't… she wouldn't. It hurt too much.

She rolled over and stood on shaky legs. She had to find distance, she couldn't be so close. She wanted to find a private corner and cry. She needed to get all of her frustrations out so she could move on. They were too close.

She looked around and spotted it. A corner where the light didn't quite reach. She could be alone to her thoughts. Alone with her emotions, and finally have the time she needed to mourn a relationship that was fated to end before it had even really started. She needed that corner.

She walked slow and steady, refusing to let them see her waver. She didn't want their pity. She didn't want their concern. She wanted to be alone.

Ten feet and she would be there. The longest ten feet of her life. She was so close. Close enough to see the small spider that was slowly creating its web. Close enough to notice that the stones three rows up were slightly off centered from the others. Close enough to smell the dampness since the light failed to reach that particular spot.

Wait! she was being pulled away.

She felt him before she even had to look. His smell, unmistakable for any other person in the world. The smell of sandalwood and brewing. The scent was embedded into his skin. Her body was torn and she felt she was close to passing out once again. She could feel him, his warmth, his strength, and she sunk into it while her mind screamed at her to run. Regardless of either one, she simply didn't have the strength to fight.

He lifted her up easily, holding her securely to his body. Enough was enough.

Lucius watched from his spot, unsure of what Severus was doing, but knowing that he had made his decision.

He was walking towards the bed that he had transfigured for her right before she had woken up. He didn't want her lying on the cold stone floor.

He laid her down carefully. The thoughts of student and professor didn't even teeter on the edge of his conscience.

While she slept, Lucius had allowed Severus to look into his mind and see his memory of the events leading to her panic attack. He hated himself for allowing it to get this far, especially when he and Lucius had both known before she had even come back that they did in fact want to continue. But they had been cowards and didn't see the stress it was putting on the girl, no woman, that they had both fallen so deeply for.

He noticed her look of confusion as he laid her down. He also noticed the tear that had escaped her eye and his heart, one that he had long forgotten about, broke.

The had made a living at being cruel and ruthless, even to her when she was so young and eager to learn, but when all of this started, his heart became alive again and he fought it. Love was for the weak, the true masochist that enjoyed pain which most, if not all relationships caused at some point.

The life he lived was too dangerous for love. Lily was the perfect example. He had loved her, tried to protect her, and she had been taken from him, not only by James, but Voldemort as well. True pain is what he experienced as he held her body, cold and unmoving… void of life. He refused to go through that again.

But seeing Hermione's pain as she vented to Lucius was almost unbearable. She loved them, she loved him, and she felt that they were leaving her. He couldn't put her through that because of something that had happened so long ago. It wasn't fair to her or to them.

Wordlessly, he bent down and kissed her cheek where the tear had stopped. He climbed into the bed with her, pulling her to him where he held her.

Life had been cruel, but the past was the past and a new beginning was on the horizon. She needed them, they needed her.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered as he lifted her chin before placing a small, uncertain kiss on her lips.

He was scared, yes scared, that she would reject them after everything. He was scared that after hiding his heart for all those years that it would just be broken again. He was scared. Severus Snape, meanest man in Hogwarts, double agent for conflicting side of the war, a man who had seen more meaningless deaths and pain then most, was scared that his world would come crashing down because of one girl.

But she kissed back. Slow and timid at first. He didn't care. All that he cared about was that she was kissing him back and it urged him on.

The slow, timid kiss quickly turned heated. It was as if they needed to pour all of their emotions and fears into this kiss. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was him and her, well until the bed dipped once again, and Lucius joined in.

She sighed and felt complete as Severus reluctantly pulled away to allow Lucius to take over. That's one of the things she loved about these two men. There was no bickering or petty fighting. They were three, all equal in their relationship, even though she sometimes felt she got the better end of the deal.

Words weren't spoken. There was no need. The kissing, the touching, it all spoke volumes even though no voices could be heard.

Lucius slowly pulled her shirt over her head while Severus made quick work of her pants. Their clothes weren't far behind. They needed this, all of them, as much as they needed their next breath.

Lucius rolled to his back, pulling Hermione on top of him. It wasn't his standard mode of operation, there was usually a fair amount of foreplay, but this wasn't about that. This was reconnecting something that had been apart for far to long. Foreplay would come later, they needed her now.

She slowly slid down his length, groaning as she did so. It had been far too long. She didn't rush, she rode him slowly, feeling his cock touch every part of her and she relished in it.

Not forgetting Severus, who had been watching silently, she crooked her finger in a come hither movement, stilling herself onto Lucius and leaning on top of him. Severus knew what she wanted. She needed them both.

Severus climbed up behind her, wettiing his cock with her juices, before slowing pressing his head against the tight hold, pushing in slowly to give her time to adjust.

It hurt, she wouldn't lie. Severus and Lucius had both grown a bit since they were 17, not surprising since boys didn't fully develop until their early twenties. Still, she felt complete and whole and before long, she was full and being rocked between the two men who had changed her life forever.

The slow initial pace had been long gone as their coupling had turned frenzied. It had been too long, far too long and every stroke hit deep. Every stroke had meaning and as she came crashing down, her walls tightening around them, they followed her like a wave against the shore.

Come down from her high, both men still buried deep inside her, she sighed with contentment, "I love you, both of you."

The were together and didn't plan on ever being apart again.

A/N: That's all for tonight guys, this little computer has me hen pecking the keyboard and typing way to slow. I figure there are probably 3 to 4 more chapters before its done so look out for those.


	23. please read

The story update will be up soon, but please take a few minutes and read this.

A/N: Sorry for the wait for this chapter but before I begin to write, I feel like I need to get a few things off my chest. Firstly, the reason for the delay for this chapter is because on 8/5 , My mother in law died. Please read the small story below, I promise you there is a message behind it. I will be posting up the next chapter of Snakes and lions tonight.

In June of this year, My mother in law was experiencing bloating and pressure in her abdomen. None of us felt that it was anything to be alarmed about, but we were wrong. After a visit to the hospital, they discovered the reason for bloating and pressure was because of a massive fluid buildup. We figured she had pulled something or her body was just being weird.

A week later, the fluid had built back up and she was back in the ER. They drained the fluid once again and kept her their until the results of the first fluid came back. Two days later, the results came back and we were all shocked to learn that the reason was cancer, ovarian cancer to be exact.

On July 6th, they started the treatment for this cancer which included surgery and and two weeks later, her first round of chemo.

The chemo wiped her out. She couldn't really walk, talk, or anything for that matter, but we were told some people have that particular response to treatment.

Last Wednesday evening, I got a call from my ex-husband saying that she had stopped breathing but they had brought her back. The plan was to visit her on the 5th, but I felt I needed to get their sooner and went on Thursday instead, and I'm glad I did because she passed away the next day.

Now, the reason I'm telling you this personal stuff is because I feel a responsibility to my readers and their loved ones, and to all women for that matter. Ovarian cancer is called a silent killer for a reason. It doesn't usually present symptoms until stage 3 or stage 4, which most often times is too late.

Our doctors do NOT test for this because it is hard to diagnose. Actually, you might have to beg and demand for a test, but even if you can get them to do this once a year, your chances of catching it in its early stages can very well save your life.

I watched a woman go from being normal with a little bloating, who was working, shopping, and playing with her grandchildren, to being in the hospital on life support and dying 3 months later.

So please, if you take nothing else from this, push your older female loved ones to demand to be checked for this cancer. Be aware of your bodies and do not waste any time if you think something is wrong.

Today, 8/10/11, I buried a woman I cared deeply about, a woman who was too young to be taken, a woman who was a second mother to me. I hope you never have to feel the pain of having someone snatched from your life as quick as she was from mine. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. So yes, I am begging, demand for this test… it could save lives.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for all the well wishes. It's been a hard few days and it sucks being the one that has to stay strong for everyone else, but being a mom, you do what you have to do and hang in while children mourn for their Grandma.

As for the story, this chapter is short and not a lot happens, so it's basically a filler chapter. The good news is, this filler chapter opens up a few more so I'm thinking the story has another 5 chapters before it is finished. I didn't want to get them together and end the story… I guess I wanted it to go a little beyond that. I'm going to start on the next chapter as soon as this one is posted so it should be up in a few hours.

Dumbledore smiled happily, as Minerva put it, like the cat that got the cream. He had felt the wards he placed up finally dissolve and he hoped that there would finally be some peace in the castle, well, until Severus, Lucius, and Hermione came for his head.

He had hoped it could have been resolved without such… dirty tactics, and Merlin knows the schools governors would have been in a right state if they had learned that he had drugged two professors, not to mention the fact that he had also drugged a student. Minor details in his opinion.

The important thing to him was that there had obviously been some sort of resolution, now he just hoped it was for the better.

As he continued to smile, Minerva grew impatient, "Are you going to tell me exactly what it is that you have done that has made you smile like some sort of… love sick child?"

Dumbledore laughed, "Let's just say that Harry Potter wasn't the only one with a prophecy."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Have you been dabbling in Severus's liquor again? You know it doesn't do well by you."

"Nonsense," he said with a smile, "The liquor doesn't bother me as much as you think it does." Dumbledore sighed and stood, walking over to a shelf behind him where he reached into a cleverly hidden niche and pulled out a small glass ball, "I acquired this prophecy some time ago, but at the time I received it, I thought it was a fluke because of the individuals involved. I haven't told anyone because of that reason. But as time has passed, well, it's impossible to mistake it for anything other than real."

"What are you getting at albus?" Minerva asked, really unsure of what was going on.

He placed the ball in her hand."Oh come now, I would be able to see it – it's not about me!"

"You are correct, it isn't about you, however, as second in command of this school and considering it involves people from Hogwarts – exceptions are made."

Minerva nodded and placed her second hand on the prophecy, still not believing she would hear anything. She waited for a few tense minutes and was just about to hand it back when she heard the beginning of a wispy voice.

"One of white, one of black, one of grey. The union of three will bring forth a new day. With evil defeated and bloodlines depleted, together they show us the way."

The voice left the room just as suddenly as it had appeared and Minerva was speechless. Was it possible?

"Hermione, Severus, and Lucius?" She asked

Dumbledore simply nodded.

Hermione woke up felling at peace, more so than she had felt in a long time. She glanced over to see Lucius fast asleep on one side and Severus asleep on the other.

Not moving too much, she took the opportunity to look at them, to really, really look at them. They were not old, not by any means, but they had matured greatly from when she first became friends with them. Their boyish looks were gone and had been replaced with the looks of men who had been through far more than they ever should have. But they were still them. She could see both men had scars on their bodies that were not on their younger selves and on their forearms, a large black tattoo that screamed out against her kind.

Seeing the tattoos, she should have been terrified, but she felt oddly at peace with them. It reminded her that they were in fact human beings that had made decisions in their lives, for the good or for the bad, it just didn't matter anymore.

Their lives had all been so twisted and all because of one man, a man who would be rolling in his grave if he could see two of his most loyal followers, laying in bed and cuddled up to a mudblood, well, if he had a grave.

She sighed and looked up to the ceiling. Voldemort had really reached into the lives of everyone, even children. She, Harry, and Ron should have had normal childhoods where the biggest worry was puberty and the opposite sex, not facing death at every turn or going on the run looking for soul fragments… but if not for Voldemort, she may have never ended up with Severus and Lucius, hell, if anything had gone wrong when Harry defeated Voldemort, Severus and Lucius might have regained their memories only to learn that Voldemort had taken something else from them, her.

She shook her head, there was no changing the past and as her mother had always told her 'everything happens for a reason whether we understand the reason or not'

"You're thinking too much again." Severus stated as he tried to shove his arm under the blanket to hide the tattoo from her sight. It bothered him that she was even looking at the bloody thing.

Hermione reached out to stop him, "It doesn't bother me, there is no need to hide it."

Severus shook his head, "It should have never been there in the first place."

Hermione turned on her side and scooted closer to him. She placed her head on his chest and draped her leg over his, "It doesn't matter anymore, none of that does… it's all in the past."

Severus was not normally a person that worried what anyone thought. The tattoo, the scars, it was part of his life but with her, he wished she never saw that part of his life.


	25. Chapter 25

6 months later

Hermione sat nervously between Lucius and Severus as they waited for their turn in the Marriage and divorce department at the Ministry. The last few months had been a mess, for better lack of words.

There had been humorous times, sad times, stressful times, you name it, they had it.

They had managed to keep their relationship hidden until graduation, a task easily done when you have an ex-spy for a lover and a meddling old man who seemed all too willing to bend and stretch the rules to accommodate such an odd relationship. It honestly creeped her out that Dumbledore didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable with it.

She giggled a little when she remembered the reactions of her fellow students when at the after graduation party in the Great Hall, she not only danced with both Lucius and Severus, she also received a nice steamy kiss from each of them, sending the students into a tizzy. Rumors flew through the castle like wild fire, but being able to finally be with her men in public, she realized she really didn't give a hoot what anyone thought.

Ron on the other hand, even with knowing they were together, still grumbled whenever they kissed or showed affection. She, along with everyone else thought the shade of green that Ron turned was actually quite funny… Ron did not, but he was happy as long as she was happy.

Outside of Hogwarts was a different matter all together. People of all ages grumbled when the three of them appeared in public together. There were whispers like, "I know how she got her good marks!" and "Poor child, shacked up with two old men." It seemed that everyone had an opinion and no matter where they turned up, everyone had something to say, most of it bad. But she had expected it on some level.

And then there was the red tape that they had to constantly cut through. The fact that Lucius was a Malfoy with more money than everyone put together, didn't mean a rats arse to most people. It seemed that EVERYONE was hell bent on giving them a hard time with everything. Voldemort was long gone but it was annoying obvious that many, many people still held strong beliefs on blood status.

"Your foot is going to fall off if you don't stop shaking it so much." Severus whispered to her, noticing her obvious discomfort.

"I cant help it. We all know that they are never going to approve this marriage. The guidelines specifically say that all marriages must be between two people and only two people. They are going to laugh us right out of the Ministry for even trying to get a three person marriage approved."

Lucius smiled, "I have a little something up my sleeve if it comes to it."

Hermione shook her head, "We can't even get realtors to show us properties so we can buy a house of our own! We are black listed."

Lucius placed a comforting hand on her knee, "We will work everything out, I promise."

HSL

"Malfoy, Granger, and Snape?" A small, mousy woman called out. She scanned and noticed the only threesome in the place and shook her head. Idiots.

"Director Hinsley will see you now about your request."

The trio stood and walked calmly towards the large door where the woman was standing. Hermione grimaced when she noticed that everyone was looking at them, some whispering while others just shook their heads. She even heard one woman mutter something along the lines of 'slut'. Merlin she wished people would just get over themselves.

Their appointment must have been made public as everyone in the department watched as they followed the mousey woman. Severus was getting agitated but it was Lucius that spoke out, saying something along the lines of having a work ethic of untrained apes. Hermione just looked forward, shoulders slumped like she was being led to the gallows.

When they finally got to the large office at the end of the hall, Director Hinsley stood and greeted them, at least showing some sort of professional ethic. What surprised Hermione was that Director Hinsley was a woman and while she was smiling and was seemingly professional, she looked strict and much like an angry spinster.

"Please, have a seat so we can discuss your… application." She said tightly.

Hermione sat in the middle with Severus and Lucius pulling flank. Director Hinsley looked at the application for a minute before sighing and pulling her glasses off.

"So the three of you would like to enter marriage?" She asked.

Lucius cocked his eyebrow, he figured the application with three names on it would have been a sure sign. Severus on the other hand was trying very hard to refrain from a string of insults regarding her intelligence.

"Yes we do." Hermione answered, hoping that she could distract the men and get the meeting going in a good direction.

"And you are aware that three way marriages have been outlawed for almost a hundred years?"

Nope, she didn't know that. Wasn't she the researcher? Sweet Merlin, sex with the two of them had melted her brain.

"No, Director, I wasn't aware of that." She finally stated, already preparing to be booted from the office.

"If I may," Lucius interrupted, "While three way marriages have been outlawed for a number of years, I believe there is also a loop hole in which we fit. My family has been a –"

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry to interrupt, but before you go any further, that little loophole has also been fixed." She sighed and leaned back, "I guess the best approach for this is to be perfectly frank. Three way marriages never work. When they were in practice, it was done so because men far outnumbered women, but husbands were getting jealous and children were being born into homes where the men fought, it just wasn't a pretty situation. A witch by the name of Edna Brickslee was the reason three way marriages were outlawed. In a fit of jealous rage, one of her husband's lashed out and killed not only her, but the unborn child she carried as well. I'm sorry, but there really is no way around this. I cannot approve this request."

"So you are telling us, that because one witch got the bad end of the wand, that all marriages with three will end badly?" Severus asked, "I assume you also know that many, many marriages between just two have ended in much the same way."

"Not to mention that there is no jealously between us." Hermione added, "We are all lovers, there is never any fighting!"

Director Hinsley seemed disgusted, "So you are saying that Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy are involved with each other, just as they are with you?"

Hermione didn't want to answer. Yes, they were all together, but was the knowledge that Lucius and Snape fancied each other a secret? She didn't know and she would be damn if she was going to be the one that let the cat out of the bag.

"Yes, you are correct." Lucius finally stated. He would be damned if he felt shame over a man who had been his lover for so long.

Director Hinsley was mentally going through the ringer. It just wasn't fair that the little mudblood slut had not only snagged Lucius Malfoy, but Severus Snape as well and _she_ couldn't even get one semi decent looking wizard to pay attention to her.

Did the Granger chit have a crotch of gold? She sighed again, pretending to be trying to come up with a solution and while she knew that there was actually one loophole that would allow the three of them to be married, she sure as hell wasn't about to tell them. If she was going to remain single, so were they.

She finally shook her head, "I'm very sorry, but I have no way I can approve this. I've just wracked my brain and I can't think of a single way to push this through."

Hermione lowered her head, it just wasn't fair. Why did it seem like everyone was against them, it's not like they were hurting anyone.

"Lucius, why don't you take Hermione out to the lobby, I will join you shortly." Severus stated.

Lucius wasn't sure what was going on, but when Severus asked something like this, he knew he was on to something. So he agreed and took Hermione by the hand and led her out without a word to Director Hinsley.

Once the door was closed, Severus leaned back in his chair and smiled a very sadistic smile. The woman was an idiot and didn't have a clue who she was truly messing with.

"Mr. Snape?" Hinsley asked, unsure and not overly comfortable with the smile he was sporting.

"You do realize who I am don't you?" He asked, knowing perfectly well she did.

She nodded mutely

"So you are aware that I have spent a good portion of my life, reading minds and seeing things that others do not want me to see?"

Again she nodded and he smiled wider, leaning a little forward.

"Then you should know that I have been listening to your thoughts through the entire meeting and you never felt me enter that tiny brain of yours." Snape stood and paced slowly, "I should let you know that I do not take what went through your mind lightly. Hermione and Lucius are mine and mine alone. I will protect them just as they would do for me." He stopped and placed both hands on her desk, "The reason you are alone is because you are a frigid, hideous woman with the personality of a dung beetle. Even if Lucius and I were not involved with Hermione, I wouldn't dip my wick inside you to save the worlds populace and I can assure you that Lucius would rather light a house on fire and jump inside right before the roof collapsed before he would lay a single finger on you."

Hinsley grew quickly upset and stood too, placing her hands on her desk in the same manner. She hadn't made her way to Director by being timid.

"Mr. Snape, if I have my way, you and your whore, and Lucius Malfoy will never marry. Face the facts. You and Malfoy are deatheaters. Granger is a mudblood. There is no way you three will ever, EVER, be married. I will burn in hell before I will allow it."

Severus stood and smiled, "I hope you like the heat. We will find that loophole, just you wait and see." He turned to walk out but as he reached the door, he turned back to the woman, "And if you ever call her a mudblood or a whore again, I assure you that your miserable life will be cut even shorter. I may have been a spy for the order, but as you pointed out, I was a deatheater and I have seen and caused enough deaths to where one more will not cause me any less sleep. Good day." And with that he walked out, casually flicking his wand and muttering a fun little spell he had remembered as a child. She was in for a shock when she woke up the next day.

Another chapter will be up tomorrow…. Happy reading


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I giggled a few times writing this.

Director Hinsley called in sick the next day. She knew she wasn't the most attractive woman in the world, but she did try and took pride in her appearance as much as she could. She never left her flat without her clothes clean, hair brushed and pulled into a tight bun, make up to cover flaws in her complexion, and without shaving. The latter was the reason for calling in sick.

She had always gone to bed wearing as little as possible. Why? Not even she knew but she had often entertained a twisted little fantasy of her flat being broken into and the intruder having his way with her. That was one of the many reasons she always kept her legs shaved and a touch of make-up on. However, upon waking up she nearly had a heart attack when she noticed her legs didn't glide smoothly against the sheets.

She had flipped the sheets back quickly and screamed loud enough that her neighbor pounded on the wall, yelling something along the lines of 'shut up and hag'.

Her legs, the ones that were smooth as a baby's bottom only last night, were covered in a think brown fur. But it didn't stop there. The fur grew up wards, over her rear and front and climbed all the way to her breast. She felt faint.

Her first business of morning was usually a cup of coffee but today she went straight for the razor. The hair was almost 5 inches long; no razor would ever cut that, so she dug for the pair of scissors in the drawer to at least shorten it enough to use a razor. And as she was in the process, she heard the noise she had longed to hear, someone was breaking into her flat.

She tried desperately to remove the hair as quickly as she could. This was her chance; lonely women got raped all the time when they had been broken into, right? She had to rush.

The bathroom door suddenly burst open and she looked up to see two men look inside. The tall one on the left looked like he was going to be sick, while the shorter one burst out in hysterics.

"She looks like a bloody werewolf wearing a thong!" the shorter man wheezed out, wiping his eyes.

"Dude, let's just get out of here… I'm going to be ill if I have to look a second longer." The tall man replied.

The short man nodded and laughed the entire way out of the flat, not taking even a single silver spoon with the taller man clutching his stomach in pain. Some women were just nasty.

Hinsley dropped the razor and sat on the john with tears in her eyes. Severus Snape was a dick.

HSL

Hermione slammed the ninth book shut, mumbling a sorry to the man sitting next to her that nearly jumped out of his skin. She was angry and frustrated, and mostly just… irate! How dare that slag at the ministry withhold information just because she was an angry spinster, and calling her names? She hoped she never caught the woman alone.

When they had returned to the vacation house that they were living in, Severus had filled them in on the conversation that he had with Hinsley after Lucius escorted Hermione out. It was bitter sweet because while it gave them a shred of hope, it also showed her that the wizarding world and muggle world for that matter, didn't understand that a strong connection could be made between three. It was never going to be easy.

She rubbed her temples and grabbed for the tenth book. They had decided to split up and try to find the loop hole. Severus had gone to Hogwarts to scour the school's library. Lucius went to Malfoy manor and had enlisted Narcissa to help him in his search of the family library, and she, well she had ended up back at the ministry, looking through the many law books that were made available to the public - and was having crappy luck.

The man sitting beside her finally cleared his throat, "I take it you are not finding what you seek?"

Hermione glanced up and shook her head, "Damn bloody books are confusing. I'm not dumb by any means, but these things are worded so, so –"

"They are meant to be that way. If everyone understood them, lawyers would be out of work. It's nothing more than a lot of double talk and words only lawyers learn." The man stated. "You are Hermione Granger, are you not?"

Hermione nodded; did everyone know who she was?

The man looked around and scooted his body closer, which made her a bit nervous. She didn't know this guy or what he wanted.

"Look, it's hard to talk here, ears are all around us, but I heard of a problem you have been running into and I believe I can help you."

Hermione sighed, "Unless you can find a loophole in this atrocious book, I don't see how you could."

He reached into his pocket and extracted his wallet. Producing a business card and handing it to her.

_Picket, picket, and Picket_

_Real estate lawyers and agents_

_In service for the public_

Hermione glanced at the man, "No one will even talk to us, I doubt this group will be any different."

"Step outside with me. I promise you I wish you no harm, only a place to talk away from prying ears."

Hermione hesitated but agreed. Anything that could help with either the marriage or their quest in finding a place was worth listening to.

She followed him outside, telling the lady that she would be back for the books, she just needed a breather on her way out. Once they were out and fifty feet from the ministry, the man stepped closer.

"I am part of Picket, Picket, and Picket. That id how I know we can help you." The man sighed, "I actually sent you an owl last week, but my letter was refused."

"Sorry bout that, we get a lot of hate mail."

"I understand, trust me when I say I do." The man looked around again, making sure no one was watching or trying to listen in before speaking again, "Everyone assumes that my partners and I are siblings, but we are not, we are just like you.

People have this fear of things that are out of the ordinary. They claim to be open minded but in reality are anything but and the idea of an actual working relationship between three is just so far out in left field that people would rather pretend it doesn't exist rather than to let us live our lives how we want.

The people who do know we exist are ones that are the most troubling. If it's a woman, then her reason for being against it is purely selfish. They view women like you and my wife as collectors, or in other words, women who are hogging all the men for themselves.

And men, well, most of them have this weird pride where they cant imagine a woman needing more than one man… it's an ego thing, and with you three trying to find a place that all of you like, the vast majority of people that can help you are people that fall into those two categories. They hate your relationship, not you personally."

Hermione sighed, "It's a bunch of bull if you ask me."

"It is." He agreed, "My name is Roger, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." She replied back

"Well, listen, The reason I had owled you is because during a property bidding, I overheard some of the other real estate agents talking about how they refused to even show your group a single place. I, uh, well I took it upon myself to bid for a few of the nicer places so that if you wished to see them, I would be the one who would help you, considering we are in the same situation."

Hermione nodded gratefully, "I will be sure to give Lucius and Severus the card. I'm positive they will owl you for your services."

Roger smiled, "Just do me a favor, yeah? When you find that loophole, pass the information to me as well. My group would like to get married but like you, we were denied."

How did you know we were denied?" She asked, knowing she hadn't mentioned that.

He smiled again, "You were mumbling while researching, loudly at that."

She looked down, pink with embarrassment, "I wasn't aware."

"It's okay, it was amusing to me."

HSL

Narcissa smiled as she watched Lucius scan book after book. She was glad to see him alive again, on a mission of sorts, and she was all too willing to help him. She wanted him happy and she would see to it that he was.

"I found another one called 'Magical marriages', It looks to be old, possibly from around the time trio marriages were outlawed." She said as she stepped off the ladder, thumbing through the book to see if anything caught her eye.

Lucius grunted, unwilling to look up from his spot, as she sat in the cushioned chair opposite of him. She scanned the index and opened the book where the section on three way marriages was, and like Lucius, buried her nose in the book, helping in the search for answers.

HSL

Severus had been through nearly thirty books before he felt his calm slipping. When they outlawed three way marriages, they did a hell of a job making sure it was air tight, but he knew there was a way, it was just entirely too elusive for his own liking.

The answer lied with one woman and he doubted she would be willing to tell him, especially after the curse of the werewolf that he had placed on her… or would she? Surely she didn't want to be hairy forever.

Deciding it was his only option, he left Hogwarts and headed for the aparation point, his destination was clear, but his stomach was in knots. He really didn't want to see the woman again, much less with her covered in hair. With a shutter, he closed his eyes and disappeared with a crack, landing in front of flat 6A, the home of Director Hinsley.

He hesitated for only a moment before raising his hand to knock. He could hear muffled sounds behind the door and didn't know whether to laugh or cry at what he was seeing… He was going to be scared for life.

When Hensley opened the door, she was wrapped in nothing but a fuzzy pink bathrobe. That was scary enough in his opinion, but the hair sprouting everywhere just made things so much worse and by the look on her face, she was going to kill him.

"You!" she shouted, "You did this! I cant get it to go away!" she yelled louder.

She grabbed Severus by the ear and yanked him inside the flat. He was so shocked that he didn't he fight against her childish antics.

"Fix this….NOW!" she yelled again.

Severus smiled and tisked, "Well now, It looks like you want something just as I do."

Hensley froze for a minute before she smiled, "Oh you, I knew you wanted me like I wanted you."

Severus froze, wait, what?

Hensley started working on her tie, trying to open the robes quickly.

"Dear Merlin, NO!" Severus shouted as she opened her robes. Yep, he was going to be scared for the rest of his life. Was there a spell that vanished ones eyesight? He have to look into that. Hair was everywhere and it was matted where her crotch and nipples should be. He didn't want to know.

"Put that away!" Severus shouted

"Put what away?" she asked with a giggle as she started to walk towards him.

"THAT!" he said while pointing, "All of it, put yourself away!"

Hensley looked hurt and quickly closed her robes, "Then what did you mean you wanted something like I do?"

Severus swallowed the stomach bile that had risen in his throat, "Look, tell me the loophole and I will end the curse. I'll even throw in a cream of my own making that prevents hair from ever growing back."

Hinsley plopped down on the couch, "How well does the remover work?"

"It works very well. It's a permanent fix."

"Does it work on everything?" she asked

"Everything?"

She sighed, "Does it work on pubic hair as well."

Oh god, he was going to be sick for the rest of his life.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone. Im glad you liked the last few chapters. Im doing something that I've never done before, well, two things actually, one at the beginning and one at the end.

Soooo, first thing is first. I have actually run across 2 talented writers here on FF that I think you should check out.

The first is by Lady Cailan, a Dramione that I really, really like because it is different and well written, called Crimson with a silver lining. It is actually one of the most original that I have come across in a long time.

The second is called Bonds of Matrimony by gnrkrystle. It's Snape and Hermione and is so far very good and not like the others.

Look for both of them and I think you will enjoy!

Now for the second thing, which I'm leaving up to you guys, is most of you know that I am writing my own book. Ive had a lot of emails asking about it so I was thinking about posting little teaser pieces at the end of chapter to kind of get ideas about what you think…. But you gotta let me know.

Okie dokey, time to get on with the story!

HLS

Hermione's lips twitched. The urge to laugh was almost unbearable as Severus recounted his day. She felt bad for him, she honestly did, but she was torn between being sympathic to his plight and laughing herself into hysterics. Lucius wasn't struggling, he was in full out laughter.

"So you mean to say, the fur around her… womanly areas, was matted?" Lucius wheezed out. Merlin he hadn't had a good laugh like this in a long time.

Severus groaned, "Yes, that is what I'm saying."

"You realize." He gritted out, "That she probably diddled herself into a conniption for the fur to be in that state."

And that was the final straw for her. The twitch of the lips gave way and she lost it, crashing down onto the couch next to Lucius, no longer able to hold any trace of a straight face.

"And when you knocked." Lucius laughed again, "You probably interrupted her diddle and left her in a randy state."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. What she wouldn't have given to be a fly on the wall.

"And when you told her that there was something you both wanted," she added, following Lucius' lead, "She ripped open her fluffy pink robe and tried to mo – molest you."

Severus couldn't believe they were laughing. He was traumatized… couldn't they see that. He shuddered again.

"Did – Did you scream, li –like a little girl?" Lucius barked out quickly, knowing he couldn't control the urge to laugh for more than a few seconds.

"I most certainly did not!" Severus replied with a huff, "Honestly, Lucius, I would never scream like a girl."

"So what did you do?" Hermione asked, trying her best to straighten out.

"I – I told her to put it away – in which I meant herself."

The lips twitched but she remained calm. Lucius was a lost cause.

"Then what?"

"I told her I would end the spell if she told me the loophole. I also offered her the hair removal cream." Severus then rubbed his hands over his face. "Then she asked me if the cream worked on everything. When I questioned, she – she asked if it worked on pubic hair as well."

And just like that, she was once again crashing next to a hysterical Lucius, who was not only turning a vibrant shade of red, but was also crying with laughter and smacking the couch. It was a sight.

Severus wasn't amused.

"Enjoy your laugh. I'm going to shower and bed. Today was not a good day for me."

"Severus…. One more question… was the fur wet? Or was she just getting started?" Lucius asked, knowing he wouldn't answer, but needing to see the cross expression on Severus's face. He was rewarded with the expression he was looking for and a bonus, Severus gagged at the thought.

LSH

The next day….

"It sounds easy enough." Lucius stated. He tried to sit up straighter but his ribs hurt too bad and by Hermione's groan, she was in the same boat.

"But it's not Lucius." Severus stated in seriousness, "It a bloody invasion of privacy, that's what it is. And on top of that, there would be a minimum of thirty people who work in the ministry _and_ it would be open to the public."

Hermione shrugged, "So they ask us how we feel about each other and our level of involvement with each other… most already know those things."

"But that is only a fraction of it. They can ask absolutely anything they want and we cannot lie. The alarms will go off if we try. For Merlins sake, they could ask me how hung Lucius is –"

"I've got nothing to be ashamed of." Lucius interrupted.

"Not the point!" Severus growled, "They could ask what position we prefer, how involved Lucius and I are with each other…. Anything, and we have to answer."

"And to make matters worse, if even one member of the ministry disagrees, they won't allow the marriage."

"That might prove difficult considering neither of us former deatheaters are well liked." Lucius added.

"Exactly." Severus said with a sigh of relief, finally he understood this wasn't easy.

Hermione shrugged again, "I say we go for it. The worst they can say is 'no' and at least we will know we tried."

Severus looked to Lucius who sighed, she was right and they would not deny her.

LSH

Two Weeks later….

Severus, Lucius, and Hermione sat in silence as they watched a large group of ministry officials settle in. To make it worse, the Prophet got a hold of the story and what seats weren't taken by the ministry, were filled with nosy busy bodies, all geared up for the gossip that they would be able to spread once this fiasco was settled.

Hermione was uncomfortable, Lucius wasn't much better, but for once in his life, Severus looked like he was being faced with a hairy, naked Hinsley again. He was a private man and he didn't know how bad this would get. He was on guard and ready to hex… except he wasn't allowed a wand during this thing.

The gabble struck down, bringing silence to the entire room.

"Today, we are here to decide if Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape, should be allowed to marry in a three way union. For a hundred years, this type of union has been rejected, but according to section 3.519 of the marriage law requirements, they are allowed to request a trial where they can plead their case and where we, the officials of the ministry, must make a decision as to allow it or deny it.

Now, I must warn all parties involved, that due to the seriousness of this trial, lying will not be tolerated. We have wards in place that will sound if any false information is given. Is this understood to all?"

"Yes, we understand." Hermione piped up, smoothing down her robes as she sat back down.

"Very well. Now, before we begin, considering the circumstances and who this involves, any question asked that I feel is inappropriate, will be stricken and will not have to be answered. We are here to decide on a very important matter and shenanigans will not be tolerated."

He looked to Hermione first and gave a gentle smile, "Now, Ms. Granger. I realize that some of the questions asked will be of a more personal nature. Please understand that it is required as it allows us to see the true extent of the relationship."

Hermione nodded, wiping her sweaty palms on her robes.

"My first question is to you, Ms. Granger. I understand that this relationship started as a result of time travel that was not under your control. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And when you travelled back, did you know that Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy would one day be your professors?"

"I did, sir."

"And did you befriend them with the intentions of gain in your educational career?"

"Absolutly not, sir."

"And did Misters Snape and Malfoy know that you would be their student at a later time?"

"They did, sir, I told them that from the beginning."

"And do you not feel that the relationship was inappropriate considering the future circumstances?"

"Sir, will all due respect. When I travelled, I was taken to a time where I was virtually alone. I knew no one with the exception of a few people and all of them I knew as adults.

The friendship was not started with the goal of a relationship in mind. To be honest, I needed friends and they took the job…. The relationship came much later."

The man smiled again, "Thank you Ms. Granger."

He then looked to Lucius, who looked a little more relaxed.

"Mr. Malfoy. The next set of questions is important as it gages a few different points in your relationship. I give Mr. Snape permission to reply if he feels that he can add anything useful."

Lucius and Severus both nodded.

"Now, when Ms. Granger told you that you would one day be her professors, did you hesitate in forming a friendship or relationship with her?"

Lucius shook his head, "As Hermione stated, none of us knew that our friendship would lead to anything more. It just happened and at the time, I believe we all felt that because we were the same age, the future really didn't matter."

"Very well." The man stated, "and prior to Ms. Granger, had you two, meaning the men, had any sort of relationship? Or did it just happen?"

Severus gritted his teeth, bloody personal questions.

"Severus and I had formed a relationship when we were in sixth year. Again, it wasn't intentional, but our home lives led us to seek comfort and when it came down to it, we found that comfort in each other."

"And do you feel that if this marriage is approved, there will ever be jealousy between you two?"

Severus shook his head, "There has never and will never be any jealousy. Our relationship, all of us, are very much on the same page. We… We love each other the same, there is no favoritism or anything of the like between us."

The man nodded, "Thank you, I will now open this for questions from the members of the ministry. Members of the public, you are advised to keep quiet or you will be escorted out." And with that, he stepped back, choosing a small, chubby woman for the first question.

She stepped up and cleared her throat, "This question is for Ms. Granger. It is well known that you are a muggleborn and that peaks my curiosity considering the two men in question are former death eaters… Do you have any fears or concerns when it comes to a marriage with the two?"

Hermione shook her head, "I have no doubt in my mind that both men would gladly give their lives to save mine. They are private men, but I see a side that no one else does and I know without a shadow of a doubt that they would never harm me. So, no, I have no fears or concerns."

The woman stepped down and the next string of questions were very similar. Things seemed to be going well until a gruff looking man stepped up to the small podium.

"This is a question to Mrs. Granger. I understand that you say you love two men equally, but how is that even possible? Unions are usually between two people, not three… marriages are a symbol of devotion between two individuals who are giving themselves to each other and forsaking all others. Was one man not enough for you?"

Hermione was miffed but composed, "That is a loaded question and unless you have even been in our shoes, you will never truly understand the bond we have. I don't know how to say it any clearer than I already have, but no, in this case, one man was not enough. We are not objects, we are people and you can try as you might, but you cannot always control who you fall in love with. I need each man as much as I need air. They are a part of me, etched into my heart and soul, and I can say without any restrictions that there is no one else out there for me. We are like puzzle pieces in a sense… we fit each other and when put together, we make the complete picture."

The man huffed, still not really understanding it. It went against everything he had been taught.

The main speaker stood again, "I believe, that a wide range of questions have been asked and enough information has been given for us to make a sound decision." He looked to the members of the ministry, "Have you all made your decision?"

The group nodded in unison. They were ready.


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione shifted nervously as the thirty ministry members stood. Some were smiling, but most showed no emotion and her stare did not waver from the one man she thought would be the one to stir the cauldron the wrong way. It only took one.

Lucius cleared his throat and sat up a bit straighter, grabbing her hand that was closest to him to provide some comfort. Severus did the same with her other hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

This was their one shot

"By a show of hands, raise your hand high if you approve of this marriage request." The main speaker asked. He was hoping that he had made the right choice and selected the most open minded in the ministry. He would approve it himself if he were allowed to make the decision.

Hands arose from the ministry members and in the public audience. Hermione glanced around and smiled when she noticed Picket, sitting with a teary eyed woman and another man. They had their hands up as well and Hermione's heart soared. Even the man who she suspected to be the one to say 'nay' had his hand raised. She felt relieved.

"All those who would say Nay, please raise your hand now." The main speaker announced.

Hermione glanced around and noticed a few from the public with their hands up, but they didn't matter as long as everyone in the ministry – and then she gasped as she noticed the single dainty hand from a woman in the ministry box. Her heart fell to the ground.

The main speaker looked irritated. The woman with her hand raised was one of the ones he felt was the most open minded.

"Mrs. Getty, are you disagreeing with this union?" He asked in a voice that was mixed with anger and disbelief.

The small woman nodded and stood, "Yes, I disagree."

"One what grounds!" Lucius yelled, unable to control his sudden outburst. This was a load of bloody bull shit.

Mrs. Getty looked annoyed, "Because such a union goes against every moral I hold. And children, if they were bone into this union, what would you say to them? They deserve to have a normal life, not one spending explaining why Mummy had two husbands every time they turn a corner."

"What does it matter to you?" the woman sitting next to Picket yelled. She looked angry and hurt, "Who gives you the right, any of you, to choose how we live our lives."

Picket tried to pull her back down but she shook him off, "No Roger, enough is enough. I am so sick of hiding our relationship. I am so sick of not being able to hold hands with you and Sam in public, I am so sick of feeling that what we have is wrong because of a few people who just don't get it.

So answer me! What does it matter to you? You are not in our bedrooms and you will not be the one raising our children, so what gives you the right?" She laughed hollowly, "All of you who are disagreeing are nothing but… self righteous bigots! No one controls your life, tells you who you can and can't marry. People don't shun you and consider you a whore, or your men lacking… You are allowed to do all of those things that we cannot and I am so sick of this whole thing. I am sick of living in such a closed minded society that I cannot even have the children I want to have because we cannot afford to be blacklisted once word got out." She sobbed finally, looking at everyone around who was watching her, and more weakly, she spoke again, "We have feelings just like you. We love like every other person. We are unconventional and we are few, but when everyone else has turned their back on us, we have each other. We deserve to be happy and for you or anyone else to say that how we love is wrong, well, it's even more wrong of you to feel you have the right to make such decisions about a person's life, people that you don't even know."

Getty looked angry, "Because it is just not right!" she screamed, coldly ignoring the emotional womans words, "I will not go against what I believe to make others happy."

The gabble banged down a few times, hard.

"Enough!" the main speaker yelled.

The room grew silent once again with the only noise being Pickets woman crying.

The main speaker sighed, "I am terribly sorry, Ms. Granger, Misters Snape and Malfoy, but my hands are tied and as loath as I am to say this, I cannot approve your marriage as the ministry vote was not unanimous."

Hermione hung her head, crying silently. They didn't need marriage to be together right? It was just a piece of paper… they could all just change their last names.

"If I may, I believe I have valuable information." A voice said loudly from the back.

They all turned their heads to the familiar voice of Dumbledore.

"May I approach, speaker?"

The man gave the okay. Albus Dumbledore was highly respected, not some nut off the street… and he was curious.

As Dumbledore approached, he pulled out the glass orb and placed it in the speakers hand.

"What is this, Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled, "It is a prophecy for Ms. Granger, Mr. Snape, and Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore amplified his voice so that all could hear him, "In section 6.7456, law states that individuals involved with a prophecy, cannot be interfered with. The prophecy clearly states that this union is meant to change the lives of many, therefore, if they wish to marry to fulfill the prophecy, not a single person alive has the right to deny them." He said, saying the last part to Getty.

Hermione, Lucius and Severus all looked to the headmaster, Why had this not been told to them before?

"Ms. Granger, come, do the honors." The speaker stated, holding the orb out to her.

She stood and walked quickly to the man and extended her hand to receive the prophecy.

"Now, place both hands on it, Ms. Granger." The speaker said happily.

She nodded and held the orb tightly as the strange voice started to speak.

Severus and Lucius listened carefully.

'_One of white, one of black, one of grey. The union of three will bring forth a new day. With evil defeated and bloodlines depleted, together they show us the way._

Hermione looked at Severus and Lucius as they both looked right back at her. It made perfect sense.

The speaker cleared his throat, "In light of the newest evidence, I hereby approve the marriage request of Ms. Granger, Mr. Snape, and Mr. Malfoy."


	29. Chapter 29

The next few weeks were a busy time for Hermione, Lucius and Severus, but more so for Hermione as she had her interest split between a few different thing. The main two being the wedding and finding a way to change the laws, even if it meant that there were some restrictions such as times limits, she felt it was her duty to push forward and make it possible for others like the Picket group.

She had been frustrated, antsy, excited, and nervous as she tried to balance everything, but a few day earlier, she found what she had been looking for, a way to turn the law in their favor – but it would take a bit of work.

She found a law for laws, meaning that she found a loophole that no doubt the Ministry was hoping she would never find, idiots, she thought with a giggle as she adjusted the paperwork in her hands.

Roger, Sam, and Jenna sat at the kitchen table with Hermione, Lucius, and Severus as she wanted to get started on everything right away. She had checked and double checked her facts and was now certain that they could do it, as long as they did it in a certain time frame.

She passed everyone a few papers before sitting down and smiling.

"This is our chance." She said with a sure smile, "I decided that since I couldn't find anything on the law itself, that the next option was to check for something in the makings of the laws themselves. And that is where I found section 8.5998.

Apparently, as citizens of the wizarding community, we do have some say in how things go. The law states that with at least 8000 signatures, we can petition for the laws to be changed."

She shifted through the folder and pulled out another piece of paper

"There is a few hitches though. A new law will have to be written before the old can be changed and it is that law that must be petitioned in. The other thing, well, the main one that can cause problems is the little issue of once this petition gets around, we will have to do it in a matter of 3 weeks because I am certain that someone will get started on something else that will fill that little loophole making the petition, well, pointless."

Jenna looked down at the paper, "Why three weeks? It seems like an awful big stretch."

"Because the laws have laws, as confusing as that it. There are two levels of laws. The first is where I have found our little loop hole. The group that allows us to change the secondary laws.

If someone who was against this petition were to make a deal out of it, they could ask for a meeting with ministry officials and have the loop hole that we are trying to work through closed. That is where there is good and bad news. The good news is that anyone wanting to have primary law changed must wait a period of thirty days before it comes to a vote.

The bad news is, is that gives us 3 weeks to gather the signatures and submit our petition before any law regarding the matter could come to vote."

"So we are racing time." Severus stated as he glanced over the paper.

Hermione nodded, "If you look to the second page, I have created a rough draft for the new law. It will need to be rewritten by someone who knows how to word it correctly, but I believe it is a fair way to go about it without causing havoc and weddings that shouldn't happen."

Everyone nodded and started to read the paper with the proposed law. Everything was quiet and Hermione waited with an anxious grin.

"Seems fair enough." Jenna stated as she looked up.

Sam nodded, "It makes it possible without it being possibly abused. Like the length of time and such."

"I included that so people couldn't just walk in a say they want to be married. I think a relationship of at least three years is sufficient."

"And the signatures." Lucius added, "Requiring at least 4 people, sworn to honesty, that they believe the relationship to be true."

Hermione nodded again.

Roger stood, "I think I may be able to write this in legal terms so that it will be approved. If I have any problems, I know more than a few people that can help with it."

"Are you sure?" She asked, happy that she might not have to go hunting for someone to do it.

"And I can give a few pages of the petition to Narcissa… she will probably be able to get half of the signatures needed easily."

Severus nodded knowing that Narcissa was a busy body and had hoards of people that would be willing to help her out.

"So do we all agree that this is the best plan of action?" Hermione asked.

Nods all around left her smiling.

LM/HG/SS

Hermione glanced back and forth between the two dresses that were left after a long round of dismissing dresses that she didn't like or just plain hated. Never in her life did she think finding a dress would have been this difficult… and exhausting.

"Are you sure that these are the last two?" Hermione asked the woman that was waiting patiently to the side.

"Well, we have a few more, but I don't really show them as they are quite pricey. But considering who you are marrying, I guess it couldn't hurt to show you."

Hermione rolled her eyes when the woman wasn't looking. She was starting to hate how people referred to her future husbands wealth when the question of price came up.

Hermione hoped off of the pedestal and followed the squat woman to the back room where she apparently kept the 'expensive' stuff.

She couldn't see much at first because of the large black plastic covering that was over them, but when the woman removed it, her heart made a small jump in her chest. The dresses were the most beautifully made that she had ever seen.

"There is a reason why these dresses are so expensive." The woman stated as she pulled the small rack of six dresses out. "Not a single stitch is machine or human sewn and the material itself is very, very hard to come by."

Hermione nodded mutely as she reached out to touch the material. It was silk, but far softer than normal and it didn't feel flimsy in the least.

"What is it?

"Silk from an Acromantula." The woman answered. She smiled when she saw Hermiones eyes grow wide, "Ah, I see you know what it is."

Hermione nodded as she thought about the large spider Harry and Ron had told her about. According to Ron, the spider was fifty feet tall and across, but she knew his fear made him exaggerate.

"At any rate, I assume you can guess how hard it is to come by. I paid a heavy price to get these dresses when I did. Another woman was looking at them and I couldn't help but jump at the deal before she did. But aside from the material, the dresses themselves were goblin made."

Hermione looked through the dresses and two of them really stood out, but the one on the end had her mesmerized. She liked the fact that the dresses weren't stark white, but more of a natural shade of off white. The material had a shine to it but not an obnoxious one, and the train looked to be about 10 feet long. It looked like it belonged to royalty. And then she saw the price tag and almost fainted.

"I love this one, but the price." She said with a shake of her head, "I just don't know if I should get one that cost more than most peoples houses."

The shop owner nodded, "Try it on and if you really like it, I will save it back for you for a few days so you can decide. I doubt anyone will buy it in that time, but one never knows."

Hermione couldn't resist trying it on and when she did, she almost bought it right then and there. She only planned on being married once, right?

She slowly turned in the mirror noticing how good the dress really looked on her, as if it were made for her.

But the price.

Hermione took the dress back off and handed it towards the woman. "I really do need to think about it. I love it, but I have to consider the price."

The woman nodded, happy that she had interest, but unhappy that she didn't have a sale.

Hermione gathered her things and turned to look at the dress once more, neither her nor the shop keeper saw the tall blond woman come in.

Hermione let out a sigh and turned to walk away. She was upset that she had found the perfect dress and couldn't buy it right then and there.

"You would blow Lucius away in that dress you know, Severus as well."

Hermione's head turned quickly towards the voice and almost choked on her tongue when she saw who it was. Narcissa Malfoy, in the flesh.

Narcissa sauntered towards the dress and picked it off the rack. Hermione mentally screamed for her to leave her dress alone, but she had no claim to it, not in the slightest. She bit her tongue and smiled.

"I love it, but the price –"

"Means nothing." Narcissa said in a matter of fact voice. Narcissa glanced at the dress again before sliding it back on the rack. She glanced over to the nervous looking shop keeper and smiled, "I'm not going to kill her." Narcissa said in a bored tone, "Just hold the dresses until we get back."

The woman nodded, knowing better than to upset the former Mrs. Malfoy.

"Come with me, Hermione, I would like to talk to you."

Hermione wanted to run and go far, far away. Lucius had said her bark was worse than her bite, but Hermione wasn't interested in testing the fact, so she followed the woman over to a bench that was under a large shade tree.

Hermione sat down next to her, not knowing what to say and she was glad she was saved the trouble when the elder woman started speaking first.

"You are going to be a Malfoy." Narcissa started, "And Malfoy's get what they want and cost id hardly an issue." The elder woman sighed and face Hermione, "And beyond that, I care deeply for my ex-husband. He and I have a child together and we have been together since we were 17 years old. He's happy with you." She said in a matter of fact voice, "and you could probably show up wearing a potato sack and he would be just as thrilled, but I want him to see you when you are walking towards him and think of nothing else."

Narcissa sniffled a little bit, no doubt a rare show of emotion.

"Lucius and I were never in love, we loved each other, but not as a husband and wife should have. And when he talks about you, his eyes come alive, he has a spark to him that I had never seen when it came to me and when I saw it for the first time, I knew Lucius was head over heels for you. I guess what I am trying to say is Lucius deserves the very best when it comes to this wedding, as do you. You love the dress, do you not?"

Hermione had a tear in her eye from how the woman spoke, "I do love the dress, but the price is far more than I ever expected to spend on one thing, no matter how special the situation was."

Narcissa patted Hermione on the shoulder, "Well lets settle this. I want to see it on you to see if it truly fits you. I'm getting married myself in a few weeks and came for one of the dresses on the same rack as yours."

Hermione nodded and followed Narcissa back to the bridal store. To say the situation was awkward would have been a massive understatement.

The two women went about trying on their dresses and once she had seen Hermione, she knew for a fact that the dress was perfect and would leave Lucius absolutely speechless.

"I believe you are correct, my dear, the dress is indeed perfect."

"Thank you." She said honestly as she disappeared back behind the dressing curtain.

When Hermione came out a few moments later, she turned to place the dress back on the rack and as the metal hook of the hanger touched the metal pole of the rack, it repelled the dress, refusing to let it be placed back.

The shop keeper came forward and handed Hermione a slip of paper. It read:

_Hermione_

_Consider the dress a wedding gift from an old wife to the new. You bring Lucius happiness and if this dress is what makes you happy, then it is an honor to be the one to ensure it is yours for a day you will remember for the rest of your lives. Enjoy._

_Narcissa_

Hermione choked back a sob at the other woman's kindness. Normally, she would have refused, but Narcissa had already paid and left, and with the woman's words to her, she was sure her refusal would have been an insult.

The woman put a few protective charms on the dress itself and also the protective bag. Today was a good day for her. She had made a fortune and now had the rights to claim that she had sold the two dresses of both weddings that would surely be talk of wizarding England for many years to come.


End file.
